73rd Hunger Games Taylor's story
by the chosen one's chosen one
Summary: Follow Taylor through her Hunger Games as she tries to move away from the typical career pack and survive to get back home to the guy she loves - Will Spencer. Can she survive? Will her motives change? and more importantly will she return home to Will? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

73rd hunger games!

Chapter one – The Reaping

I stagger onstage as if drunk, shake Peter Sharpe's hand and look out to the audience. I dare to look for Will, I see him. My heart stops. Our walks, our talks, our lifelong friendship all gone because of these bloody games. Fury builds inside me as I think of Snow, how he forced us to still participate in these sadistic events, they parade us around, then kill 23 of us, then the one who wins still loses as they are blackmailed to work for the capitol in some way or another. Even if they manage to escape the capitols grasp they are alone as for sure you know their family would be killed as well as all their friends for not joining the capitol, they are then plagued with nightmares about those horrible weeks in the games, and when they wake up its no better as either all the people they love are dead or they will never see them as they are working for the capitol. This is how I know I will never see Will again. We've been through so much it pains me to think about never seeing him again. He's been there for me as I have for him, always. When I was constantly arguing with my dad, he was there, as was I when he was beaten up by those peacekeepers for catching illegal fish. It is at this moment I realise just how much I miss him, just how much he will miss me, just how much I love him. Now I know what you're thinking, I am 16 how can I love someone at this age, well that was the word that popped into my head at this precise moment. Love. It scares me to think it. As I musing about Will and all the time we spend together, I think even if I didn't love him (but I think I do) he is my best friend and I will miss him no matter what.

It is the people pushing me inside justice building that snaps me out of my thoughts of Will, I then realise I missed who our male tribute was, I look left to see none other than Ethan Trimshaw. With his jet black hair, muscular body and brown eyes, he can't be missed when he walks into a room, especially since he's 6ft. Popular, stuck up, stupid and incredibly big headed, I know he'll want to win for the 'pride' of district 4. I am lead to a room where I am told to sit and wait. I dread this. Family and friends will come and cry to me and to wish me luck, everyone knowing I can't win because although I am skinny, I am physically unfit, with no training. Unlike most people in my district I was not allowed to train because my dad forbade me to, seeing it as a waste of time. Although what they don't know is that me and Will both trained with swords at the dead of night in case one of us was picked for the games. As I sit here and wait I think about the interviews and the tribute parade and the training days, I know I'll be forced into the career pack. I roll my eyes at my own thought. I hate to be seen as a career, as I am not one, I don't want to win for the glory or the money or for the district. I want to win to see my family and Will again, to see my parents and my little brother, Michael, again. I vow to myself then and there I will try to win to get back, no matter how small of a chance I have; I will try my best to win. For Will.

The door bursts open. It's my family, mum, dad and Michael, they hug me, no crying as they know it will not help, no words just a hug that says we're behind you. We will miss you. We love you. My dad says solemnly "I'm sorry for not letting you train, I didn't think you'd get picked, or at least if you did someone would volunteer, but they didn't" he sighs at this point but continues "I don't know why, but clearly they wanted you to go in not them, I think it's because of what happened to our tributes last year" he looks out the window sadly, gazes at the sea and concludes " how they died by their own home in a sense" I know what he means, they drowned, we all can swim, but the wave was so big and out of nowhere, it killed both our tributes on day 3. My dad says one last I love you before they are all dragged out of the room, Michael kicking and screaming, literally. He's only 7 and doesn't understand why we must fight against other districts but knows we have to. The door slams shut. I pace about thinking what to do before Will comes. How will I approach this, I think. I can't say goodbye to him. The door opens. Will.

"Oh Jesus Christ Tay it had to be you" Will says desperately as he hugs me. I love his hugs; they are familiar, warm, comforting. Safe. It's not unusual to receive hugs off Will, well for any other girl it is as he only hugs close family and me. But this hug is different, it's a longing and desperate hug, it says 'don't leave me, I need you'. He lets go as do I. I say "I don't know I wish it wasn't, I don't want to die Will, I'm scared, I want to stay with you. Can't we just run away? Defy the capitol?" I know this plea is stupid and irrational but I ask anyway "I'd be surprised if you weren't scared Tay, we can't run away. They'd catch us, and then we'd both die for sure. At least you have a chance" He then says his next words fast as if he's going run out of time to talk (which he probably is) "look, your outstanding with a sword, use one in your private training session and your sure to get one in the arena, be smart, find out what plants and stuff you can eat, you know ropes, take the time to train with the stuff you don't know and not show off like the other career tributes will" He then slows down to a much slower pace and says "and please please please! Try to come home, I know you may not, but I can't live without you, just try" he pauses " for me?" He then leans in and closes his eyes. I think 'this is it'. I start to lean in too, however before our lips meet Will is dragged away by the awful timing of the peace keepers stating our few minutes of saying goodbye are up, he screams "TRY TAY TRY, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!" his voice getting quieter as he continues to be dragged down the hallway. I then stand there, wondering what just happened and about my fate to come.


	2. Chapter 2 the train ride

I'll be uploading a chapter every week around this time. I would like to thank ScarleyandDaniel for all their advice and help whilst I was writing this story, it was them who inspired me to write, so I owe them so much. They're currently writing a story called The missing Hearth, it's a fantastic story, I recommend it. anyway on with the story! hope you enjoy.

Chapter two – the train ride

As soon as we arrived on the train we were ushered into the lounge car, we sat in an awkward silence until Finnick came in and sat across from me and Ethan, he put his drink on the glass table between us along with some sugar cubes which I thought was odd. "it will take three days to get to the capitol, today you shall rest, tomorrow we will meet and discuss strengths and weaknesses and strategies, and all that stuff, the last day you shall rest" he smiles at this point "for now I want you both to eat and enjoy the train's facilities, now off with you, dining car is at the end of the train, that way" He pointed forward and me and Ethan both stood up and walked that way, both with blank faces.

The dining car was filled with delicious looking food, the walls were a chrome colour, and on two adjacent walls were windows, so we could look out whilst eating. Along one wall was a light chrome table with 6 chairs around it, along the other walls were a drinks station, food station, and a station for cutlery etc. The two avoxes (both of which had brown hair and similar facial features, it was clear they were sisters) motioned for us to take food. So me and Ethan each took a plate and filled it with mouth watering food, and sat down as far away from each other as we could get, looking out the window whilst shovelling food into our mouth. Even though we're considered a richer district some of us still don't get a lot of food. I knew Ethan was just hungry as his family was rich in our district but my father was merely a salesman of homemade nets, that didn't sell well, my mother didn't work as she wasn't qualified enough to do so. Therefore we sometimes had nights when we didn't eat, most of the time we just got by, but this amount of food amazed me. Hey, if I wasn't going to come out alive (which I probably won't) I deserved to eat properly for the next few days.

As I was half way through my plate, Finnick came in, he laughs and says "aha I see you two are great friends, ah well it will make it easier in the arena, I suppose" he had clearly ran out of sugar cubes as he shovelled enough into his bowl that he will never need any more sugar cubes again. Finnick then walked calmly out of the dining car. "I'm Ethan, and you are?" Ethan says "I'm Taylor" I say "well don't worry I'll get you in with the pack, keep you safe until it comes to the right time, after all, if one of us is going to win, it'll be me, I'm smarter, stronger, and well just better than you" he states counting on his fingers "but don't threat I will ensure that the other careers kill you painlessly and quickly, whilst I'm not there, wouldn't want the winner to have killed their own district partner now would we" he smiles, a genuine smile as if he's expecting me to agree in how my own death will come about. "I will state how brave you were and how much of a loss that you died at the hands of my deceiving career allies, and then say how I was destined to bring back pride to our district" he takes on an angry look and stabs his fork into the table so that I flinch "after that Finnick crushed it by his cowardly catching and killing tributes!" he then takes on a triumphant smile and states "I will show a glorious battle that will be head on, not a coward way of killing in sleep or poisoning but a brutal fight! In which I shall win of course, as I am likely to be the strongest there I mean look at me. The capitol will love me." Ethan says confidently while showing his muscles. I simply stare, in complete shock, I totally undermined his ego and his confidence in how sure he thinks he is to win. I make another vow. Let anybody but Ethan win, he is all I despise and more, he is playing into the hands of the capitol! The only thing I agree with him in is that yes the capitol will love him, and because of that, they will use him if he wins, but most likely he'll enjoy it. So this is why he cannot win, we need less people on the capitol's side, and more people trying to stop this obvious genocide of children. "Yeah" I mumble, as I quickly get out of the dining car and try to find my room.

My room is a soft blue colour. With light green bed sheets on the bed in the middle of the back wall, there is a black TV screen opposite the bed on the opposite wall, a few windows to see out, a wardrobe full of clothes, night pyjamas, slippers, shoes along with other essential things like toiletries. I walk through a door leading from my bedroom to the bathroom, it is also a soft blue colour, I find a shower with so many buttons on the wall it's hard to focus on them, and the sink is also hi-tech. There is no bath. I walk back out of the bathroom and lie on the bed, at some point I drift into sleep.

I dream of my home. District 4. The sea air smells, the taste of mum's home fried fish, the warmth of Will's hugs, and of course my homemade sword. It was perfectly balanced, with a 3 and a half ft blade and a 6 inch handle, all made out of silver, with one single sea-green stone at the top of the handle. I even had my own case to keep it safe and make sure not to stab anyone by accident; the case was sea-green to match the stone. I dreamt of the sword and a night that I could never forget. One night Will and I were duelling and after I had won that duel, we duelled again, this continued until I won 5 times in a row. Will said in desperation "ok ok you win, let's stop duelling for tonight, my bum is hurting from losing too much" I laugh at this and we go to our usual spot by the sea on a spit of land. However this spot is secluded, in front of a rock just big enough to hide Will and me, if we sit in front of it, no one can see us unless they come round the front too. We sit down, me on the left, him on the right. The moon full and stars shining brightly in the jet black sky. It's a beautiful night. Will suddenly says "this is wrong" "I know" is all I say. I know what he means, the games, forcing kids to kill each other for the capitols amusement. "I mean we shouldn't have to train in the dead of night because your father refuses to let you go to training, what if your reaped, your expected to train, you'll be out casted of the career pack instantly" what he has just said dawns on him and he back tracks quickly "not that you want to be a career, but it would get you further if you were with them." Clearly I have caught the wrong idea about what this conversation was about. I think he is right though. It is true. The capitol viewers judge us to be good as well as the other districts to be bad. Luckily Will is allowed to train and teaches me what he learns, but if he didn't, I would be doomed if I were reaped. "I feel guilty whenever I speak to him, as I know he doesn't want me to train, but I have every chance of being reaped as you do, he's put me at a disadvantage and has no right to do so." I say calmly. There is silence for a few minutes, in which it is obvious we are both thinking deeply, before Will speaks "Tay, I know we're only 15, but in case you are reaped or I am, I wanted to give you something to remember me by, as your" he hesitates "best friend" he finally says. He then pulls out a box. He opens it and I gasp as I see what's inside. A silver band, half a centimetre wide all the way round, with 4 sea-green stones, about the size of a small pea, are in a row on the band, they are encrusted into the band and so couldn't be removed even if you tried. On the inside of the band it is engraved, it says_ 'Will and Taylor'._ He pushes it on my right wrist, it fits perfectly, not too tight, not so lose that it will fall off. I now look up at him, I jump at him and give him a hug, he falls backwards, and I end up on top of him, crying because of how thoughtful this idea is. He hugs back with force, but not to crush me, just to show compassion to me. We stay like that for what feels like hours until I fall asleep in his arms. I wake up at this point, smiling at the happy memory, that was the best night ever. I then frown as I won't see Will again probably. I look at the bracelet now, I always wear it, it could be my token in the arena, I think grimly as I climb out of bed to realise it's diner time.

Not wanting to talk to Ethan again I order a cheese sandwich to my room, purely because I'm not hungry after thinking about not seeing Will again. After my cheese sandwich I order a hot chocolate to the room too, and after my hot chocolate I fall asleep again. Only this time dreaming of my family.

I awake to a knocking at my door "Taylor, it's time for breakfast, and also Finnick wants to talk to you and Ethan, to lay out the plans for today" Peter says. I grudgingly get up, shower, put some comfortable clothes on and make my way to the dining car. When I arrive I see Finnick, Ethan and Peter all eating and lightly talking. I walk in, sit down and grab some toast, jam, butter, hot chocolate and a croissant, feeling hungry once again. After we've all done, Finnick takes Ethan and me to the lounge car. "Right from now until lunch time I will speak with Ethan, from 12:30 until 3 I shall speak with Taylor. After your talk you may go back to what you want to do, it'll be your last free time before the capitol." He pauses clearly thinking he's missed something important to say "I will in the capitol be trying to help you, as a mentor should do, to win and be your best every step of the way" I know for a fact help outside the training days is not allowed, and it is obvious Finnick knows this too, it is also clear that he knows other tributes will do the same and he doesn't want us at a disadvantage " In order for my help, though, you must promise to always do what I say, as it is for the best. Agreed?" states Finnick. After seeing Ethan and I nod, I am dismissed until 12:00 for lunch and my allotted time with Finnick.

Lunch comes too quickly and soon I am being ushered into the lounge car by Finnick. We both sit opposite each other. He looks at me, to asses my strength I assume, he then makes me stand up and turn. After I've sat back down he begins "so Taylor, let's focus on the negatives, first, what do you think might cause a fault with you in the arena?" I'm caught off guard by this question but say "well I'm not physically fit, I'm not strong, I know nothing about the woods or what plants to eat, I haven't been given training as my dad refused it, and I'm small" I think I might as well tell him everything, as it won't help him to help me if I hold my faults back. "Yes, yes, at least you admit your faults, not that honesty and humbleness will help in the arena but it's always nice to be that way. Right you're going to have to learn about plants and edible things in the training days, as for your unfitness, I expect a few exercises each day will at least help a bit, even if it's getting used to running or just being pushed to your limit." He smiles and takes a lighter tone "Your height can sometimes help; you shouldn't hide in trees, but low on the ground." He takes on more serious tone once again "As for your strength, lift a few heavy things each day just to build up a bit of muscle, I will organise a training schedule for you to get you fit enough. I'm surprised you weren't given training, but there's nothing we can do about that. Spend equal time at every station to help with you lacking in that area, but you will still be at a disadvantage." He sighed and then asked "strengths?" I smile at this and simply say "I'm good with a sword, my best friend was allowed training and taught me everything he was about swords and how to use them, we duelled secretly at night, every night, to keep my sword skills up, I often beat Will in a battle, I even created my own sword, but that's at home" Finnick smiled, a mischievous smile "well Miss Knight that was naughty to train without your father's permission" he winks at me "but it has given you training, and I imagine the sword fight skills would keep you light on your feet, so you may be surprised by how much you can run, I expect your fitness isn't as bad as you think, but I will still make a schedule to help with your strength" he pauses for a drink. "ok here's how I want you to handle training..." we then discuss how I should watch my competition to see if there are any other good sword fighters but keep my talent hidden for the private training, just like Will said. We decide to play it innocent in the interviews and pretend I don't have a talent at all but answer truthfully to everything else. Talk about Will if the question sees fit and leave the audience wondering about our relationship, I might get more sponsors if they believe I have a lover back home to go to.

Finnick then all of a sudden hands me a long stick (I assume to open the roof windows of the car with) and he grabs one too suddenly launching at me with his, although he gets first hit as I am caught off guard by this sudden attack, I recover quickly and fight back with all I have, assuming he's assessing my skills. In a mere minute of fighting Finnick is at the mercy of my sword on the floor. I help him up and he simply says "quite a talent Miss Knight I must say" obviously pleased with my show, he dismisses me saying our next talk will be more about the interviews and training days and gives a final piece of advice "don't trust Ethan, it's you who I'm wanting to win. Do not join up with the careers in training or the arena, you will last on your own if you use the training days to their full potential" I nod and walk out heading to my room.

The rest of the journey to the capitol passes quickly with walks to explore the train and taking advantage of the dining car. It is when I am day dreaming about Will the next day when a knock interrupts my thoughts; Finnick slides my bedroom door open saying "we've arrived" in an emotionless voice. This is it I think. This is where I die. The capitol.


	3. Chapter 3 the capitol

Hello, sorry just before we get on with the story , I forgot to add last time, that unfortunately I do not own the hunger games! Only the characters and events that aren't in the books are mine, Ok now that that is cleared up on with the show!

Chapter 3 - The Capitol

As I am ushered off the train into a car, all I can do is gawp at the towering buildings over head. They're impressive but intimidating to look at. It's not long before we arrive at the training centre, a huge tall building as well as being very wide. We drive into the training centre and are taken to a lift as soon as we step outside of the car. Finnick, Peter, Ethan and I end up in a lift alone, Peter presses number 4 on the lift and we are taken to our designated floor. I step out and, as always when it comes to capitol decorations, I am amazed by the decor and design of the floor. Light blue wall paint on all walls, with the occasional dark blue shimmer to make it look like waves are rippling, a huge semi-circular sofa occupies one part of the room in front of a flat-screen TV. A huge window fills one of the walls which looks down on the capitol city below, an amazing sight to behold, as it is evening time now and all the city lights are gleaming as if they were bright orange fireflies. A glass dining table, seated for six, fills another part of the room. It dawns on me that I see no place to get food from, I voice my question and am told by Finnick "you order your food from the avoxes" he motions to two people standing at either side of the table, I notice they are the same ones that were on the train, the sisters, Finnick continues "or it is set out on the table as a buffet" I nod in answer. I am lead to my room by Finnick, which is the same design as the train; but much bigger, with a king sized bed and a huge window on one of the walls. I slowly walk in and find two remotes on my desk side table, as well as a lamp, a pen and some paper. I pick up one of the remotes which only has numbers on it, no on/off button, or any volume buttons. I press number 3 out of curiosity, and suddenly the window view changes from the capitol below to the sea, slowly rippling waves with just half the sun peering over the edge of the water with a soft orange background, that recedes to a dark blue as the colour climbs up the sky. I am instantly much calmer upon seeing my home again, well what feels like my home. I walk over to the window and sit in front of it, with my back against the wall; completely absorbed by the view my window is giving. How long I sit there I don't know, but I only get up when I am interrupted by Peter saying it's diner time. I grudgingly get up and follow him slowly to the main room.

When I reach the main room, everybody is already seated, it is clear that Ethan is not happy about me being late to dinner and scowls at me as I walk deliberately slowly to a chair next to Finnick who winks at me when I sit down. The buffet is already on the table, and I put a chicken leg, chips and Yorkshire puddings on my plate to start off with. Ethan then starts "how are we playing the parade" Finnick smiles and I can tell his answer won't please Ethan "Just smile and wave nicely, but do not show that you two" he points his fork between me and Ethan "are anything less than civil to each other. Save the fighting for the arena, we don't want you to appear to think that you are better than your district partner, as the public and the sponsors don't like those types of people." Finnick concludes with an obvious glare at Ethan, clearly showing that he is suspected of thinking this, he continues "do exactly as your stylists say, they will help you create the best image of our district and of you two" I look at Finnick worried about what he might say next, but he winks and says "don't worry, we're not passing you two off as lovers or anything" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, as does Ethan. "They will just make you seem nicer than you are" he looks at Ethan again, I smirk, it is clear Finnick doesn't like Ethan's egotistical attitude. I think that is why me and Finnick get along well, we never play down our strengths or big up our weaknesses but we don't boast, we're both honest about our abilities. Ethan retaliates with a raised eyebrow and a boastful smile "how can they make me seem nicer than I already am, I'm outstanding in every way possible". My head snaps to Finnick to see how he will handle this, an enraged Finnick then stands up, hands firmly planted on the table and towers over Ethan "your attitude will not help you in the arena kid, it will ultimately be your downfall, you'll be too busy showing off to realise you're about to be killed, if you think your perfect, you won't improve in your weak areas, and yes you have weak areas, your only weapon is your strength, you can't run fast, you're not agile, you can't handle any sharp weapon and you're as dumb as a pile of bricks. I suggest you stop boasting about your only strength and start working on improving your weaknesses, if that's at all possible. If you want any advice from me on how to stay alive, as I am the experienced one here, you need to lose your ego." Ethan turns a bright red scarlet colour and lowers his head and eats quickly from then on, I lower my head too, but only so they won't see me laughing at the well deserved dressing down Ethan has just received. As soon as Ethan has finished his food (which wasn't long after Finnick's 'talk' with him) he walks to his room without a sound.

"I can't stand him, ever since I first met him, his ego has ruled his head, it was clear from the train ride when I spoke with him that he had not a lot going for him other than his strength, and to be honest, districts one and two will be stronger, I doubt he'll last, if he isn't killed by his own stupidity, someone will kill him because he's so arrogant." Finnick states in a rather angry voice. Me and Peter glance at each other, not sure what to say, as this is so out of Finnick's character. After what seems like hours Peter asks "what will you do? how will you mentor him" I look at Finnick curious for his answer "I can't mentor that, I told him what to do on the train in his training days, he felt he didn't need to train, he thought he would win hands down, I hope he now tries to learn at least about edible foods, but I doubt he will, there's nothing else I can do, I will mentor him if he asks, but only if he asks." He sighs "Taylor don't worry I'll help you to the best of my ability, here's some advice now, do not pair up with Ethan in the arena, be civil with him outside of it, but go nowhere near him in the arena, he is walking death." Finnick then gives a small smile looks me in the eye and says "I'm betting on you love" he then gets up, kisses me on the head and walks in the direction of his room. Peter then informs me that breakfast is at 8 and leaves the table too; I ask for a hot chocolate and go to my room too. I am stunned by the view when I walk into my room as I had forgotten about the breath taking ocean view I had on display earlier, and I take my original position I had before dinner, and eventually fall asleep there.

I wake up at 7, I shower and put on some comfortable clothes and gaze at the view for a while before 8 o'clock comes. I head to breakfast and see two new people at the table, one had shoulder length purple hair, with popping purple eyelids and a slight blue tint to her skin, the other is in an all white suit with a golden tie and has his golden brown hair gelled back. "This is Ellen, Ethan's stylist" Finnick says motioning to the blue tinted person "and this is Marcus, your stylist" he says motioning to the white suit man, Marcus nods his head towards me and smiles a genuine smile. "They will be eating and staying on this floor as your personal stylists from now on" Finnick concludes. I smile at Marcus and Ellen and sit down to eat a light breakfast. After we have all finished, Ethan and I are taken to the re-make centre, we are taken in different directions (thank god) and I am told to wait on a white table/bed for my prep team. Three people come bouncing up to me, one has striking blue hair and 3 green stripes on each cheek, with green eyelids and a light blue tinted skin, one had a pink short cut for hair and light pink freckles on her face, and the other has yellow spiky hair with a lightning bolt down his nose. I am told by the blue one that his name is Jabane, the pink one is called Trippa (she curtsied at her name) and the yellow one is called Zion. This rainbow was my prep team.

They all talk excitedly about the upcoming games, I just sit and listen, occasionally agreeing with them when my opinion was sort out by one of them "it's a shame, we can do so little with you, Marcus insisted that we get you to beauty base zero" Zion sighs "so much potential" as he continues to rip out my leg hair. After a full two hours of this torture, they leave me saying they are allowed to do no more and good luck for the games. So I am left alone on a bed in a white pristine room to wait for whatever comes next. Marcus then enters; he sees my expression "sorry about them, they're a little bit jumpy when they receive a new tribute, they did a good job getting you to base zero though" he says whilst smiling slightly. He walks around me, inspecting me and then concludes "Ok let's do your hair" he works on my hair for three hours and when I see the finished result I am shocked. It's straight yet slightly wavy, I suppose to give a rippled effect of waves, when I move my head, the waves get choppier, and it's an amazing result. As I'm admiring Marcus's handy work, he orders lunch, we sit and eat for an hour, talk a lot about the games and he gives me some advice about how to stay sane in the arena "think about your home, although it makes you home sick it keeps your mind at peace, allowing you to think about the situation you're in and how to get further or get out of your current position in the games." He says solemnly. After we finish lunch, he does my makeup, only adding slightly to my eyes, and helps me get into my dress and shoes (which I stumble in at first so he helps me walk about in them, telling me to keep my chin up). He puts a mirror in front of me and I gasp. I'm a graceful waterfall. A simple fitted, sea-green dress that touches the floor, with a cape over my back that ripples as I stand there, I touch it to see if it is actual water, and feel a similar texture to water, but not quite water, it isn't wet, and it disappears at the bottom instead of creating a puddle at my feet. "How did you do this" I ask in a small voice. "Me and Ellen spent a lot of time watching waterfalls" he simply states. He presses something on my back and the water – not- water stops, and it is now just a simple sea-green cape, I show a curious expression but he holds up a finger and says "I never reveal my secrets darling".

He then leads me to an elevator down to an underground area, where we meet Ethan (who is in a sea-green suit, white shirt, sea-green tie, and a similar cape to mine) and Ellen, Marcus helps me onto our chariot, turns my waves on and reminds me to keep my chin up as the district 1 chariot pulls out into the crowd. A roar of screams and whistles can be heard when the gates to the stadium opens, as our chariots move into view of the audience, we receive a bigger applause, which districts 1 (dressed in what look like designer capitol outfits) and 2 (dressed in silver armour – to represent strength I guess) looking back out of envy. Me and (surprisingly) Ethan smile and wave as instructed, I blow a kiss or two, and Ethan occasionally winks at some one. I see our faces covered by the screens of the stadium, even president Snow looks impressed. As our chariot comes to a stop, so do our waves and all the chariots form a half circle at the base of the presidents 60ft podium he is standing on. Snow makes a speech about the games and how the tributes look promising, as well as reminding the tributes (and all the districts) about why the games came about. Our chariot then leads out into a courtyard where Marcus, Ellen, Finnick and Peter are waiting. "you did Brilliantly love" Finnick says as he kisses my head, Marcus takes my hand and compliments me as well, Ethan and I are then lead up to our floor, Ethan (still not having said a word) storms into his room. Finnick and I exchange glances, but say nothing. He is probably still annoyed about hearing the truth about himself, I smile at that thought. Peter tells me breakfast is at 8 and retires to his room. "Tomorrow training begins and I want a few words with you and Ethan if he'll listen, before you go. Night Taylor" Finnick hugs me and leaves, as does Ellen. Marcus simply says "leave your dress hanging on your door, I will collect it tomorrow, night darling" and leaves too. I go back to my room, change into comfortable pyjamas, and watch my sunset from bed as I slowly drift off, dreaming of waves.


	4. Chapter 4 training day 1

73rd hunger games chapter 4 – training day 1

I awake at 7:30 on my first day of training; I quickly shower and get dressed into the outfit laid out for me. The shirt is short sleeved and black and has my district number on the back in white. The trousers are fitted, but not too tight, and go down to my ankle. The shoes are simple black laced trainers. I go down to breakfast (not having time to look at my glorious sea view at my window) and realise I am the first one there. I sit down and help myself to the buffet, only grabbing some toast, jam, butter and a glass of water this morning, as I'm feeling nervous about the training day. Soon Finnick arrives along with Peter, then a while later Ethan comes in (dressed in the same outfit) who is followed by our stylists. After we've all eaten Finnick speaks "right in training, I want neither of you to show any of your strengths, go to the stations that you know least about, and know you need help with. Make allies with the careers" I look at him, shocked at this statement, but he looks at me in a way I can tell that he doesn't want me to do that, just Ethan, it's clear Ethan doesn't understand this though "they will help you get through the first days of the games, and it's easier if you already allies before the games, so you know you will get help instantly if you need it" Finnick looks at me again clearly showing I need to make allies before the games "also in the training days, don't fight with anyone, especially each other, as I said before, district partners who don't get along are not favoured. A knife, a bit of bread, or even some matches can be the difference between life and death in the arena. You need sponsors for those things. So take my advice, be at least civil, and it will get you far with sponsors." Ethan then gets up and heads for the elevator, still not saying a word, I am about to do the same, when Finnick holds me back "Taylor, don't pair up with the careers, they're not your type of people, and it will probably just cause a fight between you and them from the first day as you are different from them. I was talking to district 3's mentor, Rueben, last night, and they seem to have the same attitudes you do, they just want to get home. Now I know not all of you can, but having allies in the first few days of the arena will help tremendously, it will help you become familiar with arena life, you can break the group later in the final 8 or something, if you survive that long (but I think you will) ok?" I nod and reply "ok I'll talk to them, thanks Finnick" he smiles and kisses by head "good luck" he says before I go to catch up with Ethan.

When we arrive in the training room, half the districts are already there. Me and Ethan go and stand near the others, who are gathered around a small raised platform. It isn't long before the other districts arrive and a woman who introduced herself as Atala goes through the list of stations, which include survival and combat skills, and dismisses us to go and train. I decide to wait and see where district 3 go, which turns out to be the plant station (where you learn what is and isn't edible) luckily, as that is where I wanted to go first. Maybe Finnick is more right than he thinks, I muse whilst going over to the station. "Hi, I'm Taylor, district 4" I say in a friendly voice. The guy (who is about 5ft 6 inches, a bit taller than me, who has blonde hair, and tanned skin) turns around and says "Hi Taylor, I'm Keeko, and this is" he motions to the girl (who has long brown hair and very pale skin and is smaller than me) "lily" just as I am about to ask how old they are, a man interrupts me "well it seems I have a few people at my station, very wise, for recognising edible plants can keep you alive" he then continues to talk and show us edible and non edible plants, and makes us try to recognise some as a mini test. We stay at this station for an hour, in which I also find out that Keeko is 16 (like me) and lily is only 12, when he tells me this I smile solemnly at her age, she is too young to be forced to kill. After we've finished at that station we decide to go and do some agility trials, running along moving podiums, monkey bars, tight rope etc. We find that none of us are that bad at agility and after a while we leave there to go to the rope station. I already know about ropes so when Keeko and lily do not understand the instructor, I show them how to tie them in different ways that may be helpful in the arena, they are thankful for this, but I say it's no problem. The instructor is impressed but still stays to watch me to see if I'm getting right (which of course I am). We go to lunch after that, I eat some chicken and pork whilst Keeko asks "we could use an ally like you, you seem nice and smart enough to get by, allies?" he stretches his hand out, which I immediately shake and say "yes". After lunch we go to the camouflage station, archery station, and weight station. At each station we improve a little and decide to go to the same ones tomorrow as we are dismissed to leave.

When I arrive upstairs, Ethan is already there at the dining table. I sit down next to Finnick who asks "how was it?" in which Ethan replies "oh it was good, I made district 1 and 2 my allies and they showed me sword and spear fighting whilst I showed them ropes and a technique to lift weights, they were glad to have me there, I must say" Finnick rolls his eyes at this "I thought I told you to keep your positive hidden! Now they know exactly how you fight and lift weights! And what's more, you taught them how to do what you can do! Why will they need you as an ally now?! You'll be killed the first chance you get! Unless you learn new things in the next two training days, you won't be around much longer! It's dangerous being with 1 and 2, you have to play it right, you can bet they had hidden talents that they haven't showed you! You imbecile! Learn to listen to me! I'm the experienced one!" Ethan glares at Finnick "but I'm now a good sword and spear fighter because of them, I'm probably as good as they are! I didn't see Taylor at any combat stations! Why aren't you yelling at her for not learning stuff she doesn't know?!" he practically shouts "I did go to stations I didn't already know! I went to the plant, archery, camouflage, agility and weight station, yes I went to the rope station with 3 but I only showed them a few simple knots to gain my trust, and they asked to be allies with me" I say calmly, Finnick looks at me and smiles, I obviously did the right thing. "See Ethan, Taylor did it right, 1 and 2 are more dangerous than 3, you had to play it a certain way because they will only keep you alive if they need you, don't you see. Tomorrow learn things you don't know and things they don't know either on your own, so they will need you. As for your sword fighting skills, let's test them; see if they just ripped you off into thinking you were good at it so they could still kill you if they need too." Finnick then grabs a pole (like the one on the train, but I don't know why they have them here, he must have taken them from the train) and gives one to Ethan over the table. They walk to the middle of the room and Finnick immediately strikes at Ethan, Ethan strikes back, but within 30 seconds of battling Ethan (in which I can see I am much better than him) is on the floor, disarmed and at the mercy of Finnick's sword. "oh kid, you were ripped off, maybe if you listened to me this wouldn't have happened, go back to the sword station tomorrow and learn properly, as well as some other stations, and you might be able to stay alive for more than a few days, you'd probably be able to win if you took my advice in the first place" Finnick states as if it were a matter of fact. Ethan then storms off into his room.

I can't hold my laughter in much longer, as I burst out laughing, so does Finnick, even Peter chuckles a bit and I can tell Marcus and Ellen want to laugh but try to hold it in. "well we know you'll be ok if you have to fight against him in the arena, not that I would advise you too, it won't go down well if you win." Finnick then turns to me and takes a serious but sad look "Taylor, I doubt Ethan will win, you're the one I want to win, it doesn't mean I want him to die. As you can see I'm still trying to help him and you will both receive things from me in the games. But you must understand you may not come out alive" he takes me hand a pulls me to the sofa to sit down "I know you have Will at home who you want to get back to, but I'm afraid that the careers in 1 and 2 have been trained their entire lives, where as our district only trains from 12 up, which doesn't help, it seems that Ethan trained in strength, but you weren't trained at all apart from Will training you" it dawns on him what he has just said and back tracks "and Will did a good job too. But it might not be enough. Tomorrow learn to climb trees fast that may help more. But I don't want to think you're getting out of this alive, because unfortunately, the odds are against you." He looks at me sadly as if I just mentioned the death of a friend. "I know, I don't think will do either, Keeko is much stronger than me, and faster, and could kill me easily if he wanted to, I keep forgetting that I'm against everyone, and only one person comes out alive. And I know it won't be me, but I promised Will id try, and that I wouldn't give up easily" I'm now sobbing at realising I will never see him again, Finnick hugs me and I continue "I said I'd-d do my best-t to stay alive. I know I won't-t win, but I just-t want to see him-m one last time to tell him-m how I truly feel about-t him. So he knows that-t I love him-m before die." I stop then because I'm finding it hard to breathe. "I'm sorry love, I can't arrange that, I know it's hard, but you have to let him go, I doubt you'll ever see him again. But if you want to write a letter to him so if you die in the arena I can hand it to him, you can. I will do it myself so that he gets it. In the unlikely event that you survive you can tell him yourself." Finnick says solemnly. "yeah-h ok-k *hiccup* I'll d-do that-t" Finnick pats my back soothingly "shhh, shhh, there there, try to calm down Taylor, it won't do your lungs well to keep crying. If you want to try to stay alive, you must be in good shape." He says soothingly. I eventually calm down, I retire to my room to wash my face wondering how to start my letter.

"_Dear Will,  
If you are reading this, then I was killed in the games. I tried to stay alive. I honestly did. I took your advice, kept my sword abilities hidden, but obviously that wasn't enough, I just wasn't a killer at heart. You know that. I wrote this at the end of the first day of training, after realising I might never see you again and not wanting to leave some things unsaid I decided to write a letter to you that Finnick promised he'd personally deliver (which I hope he has, if he's there with you, or next time you see him, tell I said thank you... for everything.). Will we've been friends since birth, literally. Been next to each other through thick and thin, always by each other's side, joking, working, occasionally crying (mainly me on that part)and we know we could always count on each other. I suppose my feelings changed when you started to train me after my dad forbade me to. I saw you as a different person. A better person. I saw all your amazing qualities. Your kind, generous, loyal, funny and smart. I don't know how I'd live without you. I know I mean this when I say, I love you Will. I think in a way I always have, but I mean it now as not in a friendship love, much more. I suppose I'll never know if you feel the same. But that doesn't matter as you gave me the best 16 years of my life by just being with me. _

_There are a few things I want you to do. First go see my family, tell them how much I love and missed them in the training centre and before. Tell my dad to stop blaming himself for my death as he couldn't have predicted that I'd be reaped. Tell my little brother Michael (who will be 7 by now, his present is in my bottom draw of my bedroom, give it to him please) that he gets my sword when he is of age. I would like you to train him too if dad still forbids it, tell mum I love her, as well as dad and Michael. One last thing Will, tell my family about our training, tell them how I didn't go in completely unprepared and I did have a chance. I'm sorry this has to come to you in a letter, I wanted to tell you in person, I tried to in the justice building but you got dragged away by those bloody peacekeepers. I'm going to leave you now as I'm crying all over this letter (sorry about the tearstains) and Finnick says I need to calm down before my breathing gets worse putting at me at a disadvantage of the other tributes. Live a good life Will, don't spend it upset over my death, remember me fondly. Remember that I love you. Goodbye_

_Love from_

_Taylor xxxx"_

I go back to the bathroom, wash my face for the second time this evening, then go back into my room and put my letter in an envelope that Finnick gave me. I write "_To William Spencer"_ on the front, and go out to find Finnick. I find him on the sofa, I hand him the letter "ok love, I'll hand it to him if you die, do you want to write one to your family too?" he asks "I've included it in Will's letter" I say solemnly. "Ok darling, perhaps you should go to bed, you look exhausted, I'll wake up in the morning. We're still going to do everything we can to try to get you to win." I nod and walk to my room, wiping my eyes once again. I don't feel tired so I sit and watch the beautiful sunset once again from my bed. At some point I fall asleep dreaming of how Will will handle the letter.


	5. Chapter 5 private training

73rd hunger games chapter 5 – private training and interviews.

The next two training days go similar to the first one; only me, Keeko and Lily also learn to climb fast. As training day 3 comes to end, I bid Keeko and Lily a farewell and go back to my floor, thinking about how to amaze the game makers in my private training session. Once I am on my floor, Finnick walks up to me "Ethan has gone to his room without saying anything again, so we will be dining without him tonight" he says a little too happily "oh ok" I say whilst smiling. Me, Finnick, Peter, Marcus and Ellen all go and sit round the table and start eating. "What am I going to do in my private training session? I can't think of anything" I say with a puzzled look on my face "you could challenge the sword instructor to a fight." Finnick suggests "Will I be able to beat him though? Am I good enough?" I ask, not really having much confidence about Finnick's suggestion "Taylor, I'm sure you will be able to beat him" he says genuinely. "Will the sword instructor even be there? I mean it's a private training session isn't it?" I ask "Yes, they all live in this building, so they will just call him down if you ask." Finnick states just before shovelling an enormous amount of soup into his mouth. "How do you know I'll be allowed to fight him?" I ask, wondering whether I'm questioning Finnick too much "because I battled him with my trident before my games, I beat him, you beat me, so you will be able to beat him" he concludes shovelling more soup into his mouth. I accept this with a nod and start to eat. When we've all finished, we all retire too our rooms, but not before Finnick gives me hug and wishes me a good night. Once in my room, I take up my usual spot by my window and gaze out of it for what feels like hours, thinking about my training session tomorrow. I fall asleep there.

I awake on my bed; I look around puzzled as I specifically remember falling asleep by the window. "I came to check you weren't crying or worrying at 11 last night and found you asleep by the window, I moved you to your bed" Finnick says "get dressed love, breakfast is ready, and then I will take you down to your training session." He says whilst leaving. I do as instructed and eat a light breakfast; I get up to follow Ethan to the lift but I am pulled back by Finnick again "remember what we discussed last night, good luck" he says, he then walks besides me to the lift, and presses the button that takes us to the private training room. He wishes me and Ethan good luck and leaves. We sit in our designated seats, as districts 1 and 2 both leave, just before Lily is about to go I wish her luck and give her a hug. Not long after Keeko is called and I do the same to him. "Taylor Knight, your allotted private training time is now" a peacekeeper says. I get up and follow him into the room. All the game makers are sitting in a semi-circle on a raised platform with a buffet behind them, some are picking at the food, some are talking quietly, but most are watching, I speak up nervously "erm could I challenge the sword instructor to a duel" I ask timidly. A guy with an outstandingly designed beard speaks up "yes, Reshan!" he turns to a young male with neon green hair and yellow skin "Go get Beeson!" Reshan scurries off, I assume to get Beeson, whilst I'm waiting I pick out a balanced sword (it isn't as balanced as my own sword but it is balanced enough for me to fight with it). A while later Reshan returns with a guy in tow (I assume this is Beeson) "ah Beeson, Taylor would like you to duel her" Seneca (head game maker) says, Beeson raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment. He picks out a sword and immediately attacks, I easily block, he swings his sword under mine, successfully tripping me, but as I am falling I trip him too, much to his surprise I jump up, as does he, we duel brutally for a few minutes until a try a move I have only ever tried once on Will, I go under his right (fighting) arm and twist his arm with my sword, successfully disarming him, but before he can recover I push him back with the butt of my sword, making him fall to the ground, I then (panting and heavily breathing) point my sword at his neck. He raises his hands in surrender knowing he would be dead in the games. I put my sword back on the rack and walk out calmly after being dismissed, but not before seeing the shocked faces of the game makers, one even dropped her plate which shattered all over the floor.

Once I arrive at the 4th floor Finnick sees me "How was it?" he asks, I explain how I beat him in a matter of minutes and how I disarmed him in the end "wow Taylor, I don't think anybody has ever been that violent on an instructor before, I'm sure they were impressed" he says smiling, he hugs me then pulls me over to the sofa "ok it's the scores on TV tonight, and the interviews tomorrow, then the games the next day" he hesitates at the mention of them seeing how nervous I am "in the interviews, just answer honestly, don't give away how good you are with a sword or how you don't get along with Ethan. Just be nice and answer honestly" he smiles at concludes with "keep smiling and do as the stylists say. You get the rest of the day off, you've earned it love" he kisses my head and leaves, I assume to meet Ethan, I go to my room, order lunch (some chicken, chips and a hot chocolate) and spend the rest of the day staring at my window.

At 7 pm Marcus comes in "its score time honey" I follow him to the sofa and sit between him and Finnick. The TV suddenly turns on and Claudius Templesmith comes on screen, he gives a small introduction but then immediately read the scores out. District 1 and 2 get scores of 9's and 10's, district 3 gets 7 and 8. It then comes to Ethan's score, he gets a 10, which is suspected, he probably launched some heavy stuff across the room. My heart now beating rapidly, I wait for my score, I notice Finnick put his arm reassuringly around me, finally Claudius reads "Taylor knight, district 4 receives a..." he stops and double takes at the paper in his hand. 'Oh no' I think 'it's a zero'. I cover my face with my hands, immediately snapping my head up when I hear "11" from Claudius's mouth. I sit there, jaw wide open, staring at the TV. Its Finnick who snaps me out of this by pulling me into a hug, releasing me to only be engulfed by a hug from Marcus, everyone congratulates me, everyone except Ethan. He sits on the sofa, face bright red, fists clenched, obviously hating the fact a girl beat him "WHAT DID YOU DO TO GET THAT" he shouts pointing at the screen and standing up at the same time "I never reveal my secrets darling" I say whilst winking at Marcus. "YOU PROBABLY BRIBED THEM, YOUR NOT STRONG, YOUR PATHETIC FATHER WOULDNT LET YOU TRAIN, YOUR NOT AGILE. SO HOW ELSE COULD YOU HAVE GOT IT?!" he shouts again, I simply answer with "That's for me to know and you to never find out. Hence why they are called _Private _training lessons, you don't tell anyone but your mentor about it." At this comment he storms out, slamming and breaking his bedroom door in the process. We all look at the door on the floor with shocked faces. After a while Finnick chuckles as do I, which turns into a full blown laughter fit. When we both calm down, and Marcus has fixed the door, Finnick turns to me "you handled that well, I didn't think you'd take to having your father bad-mouthed" he says. "Well I'm used to it, a lot of kids did it at home, I just learn to shrug it off" I say. Finnick then hugs me and wishes me good night and leaves in the direction of his room. I go to room and immediately go to bed, feeling very content yet very nervous for tomorrow's interviews

When I wake up the next day, I notice its only 6:30 so I get dressed in comfortable clothes, knowing I'm going to the re-make centre so it won't matter what I wear, and gaze out my window for a while. When it's time I walk down to breakfast and greet Finnick and Marcus.

"Where are Ethan, Peter, and Ellen?" I ask "Ethan and Ellen don't have to be prepared like you do, and Peter is having a lie in" Finnick answers while suppressing a yawn. "So why are you here?" I ask to Finnick "I wanted to support you before your interview, as I won't see you until very late tonight now" he says "oh thanks" I say. After a light breakfast, Finnick turns to me "ok so answer honestly, and truthfully, do as Marcus asks, and if the question sees fit mention Will, if your finding it hard, find me in the audience and pretend you're telling me, I'll be near the front on the left hand side. Good luck love, you'll do great" he says whilst hugging me. I am then lead off my Marcus and am taken to the re-make centre.

There my rainbow, I mean prep team, take a full 3 hours ripping out my leg hair, doing my nails, my make-up on my face (apparently beauty base zero again, I must thank Marcus for not letting them change me). They talk about the latest gossip in the capitol, who said what to who's daughter, who copied who's fashion style, who ate too much and is now ill in hospital because of it. I occasionally comment when my opinion is asked but most of the time I try to cope with the pain whilst thinking about home (just like Marcus said). "Well we're done chick, good luck, I hope you win, you seem nice" says Zion, Trippa and Jabane nod in agreement and leave me in the same pristine room I was in before. Marcus soon enters "are you hungry honey?" I nod, he motions for me to sit next him, we order lunch and talk lightly about how poorly behaved Ethan is. "I really do feel sorry for Ellen, apparently he is very bossy in the re-make centre too, and towards Ellen, they sedated him last time because he wouldn't stop moving to have his hair and makeup done" Marcus comments with a completely expressionless face, I chuckle at that statement.

"ok darling let's do your hair" he takes two hours to do my hair, and when I look in the mirror I see it shaped around my face (unlike last time when it was just straight down but slightly wavy) I also see he has gone for the same wavy effect but lighter than last time. It still amazes me though. He adds a light blue tint to my eyelids and has me walk a bit around in heels before helping me put my dress on. Once it's on and all zipped up he takes me to a mirror. I gasp, it's a light sea-blue dress, that flares out from the waist down, creating the same water effect I had on the chariot only in a different colour. He asks me to turn and when I do it gets faster, I instinctively raise my arms above my head, and as I do so, the dress seems to come up above my head (without revealing my underwear) and engulfs me, so it looks like I'm controlling the waves into a whirlwind. I slowly stop turning and Marcus steadies me. Speechless. That's what I am. "you must have spent a lot of time watching whirlwinds and waves" I say timidly, awestruck for words. He chuckles "yes I did".

Soon it is time to head to backstage, once we arrive, only a few districts are there and I sit (much my distaste) next to Ethan, who is in a simple light blue suit, the same colour as my dress, with his hair gelled back in a slightly wavy fashion. Caesar Flickerman appears on stage, introduces himself and welcomes the first tribute to the stage. Sasha Stevens, district one female. The interviews pass much too quickly for my liking and soon I am being welcomed on stage by Caesar. "Hello Taylor, how are you?" he asks whilst helping me into a seat "I'm good thank you, and yourself?" I ask "I'm very well, so tell me, Taylor, you seemed to respond differently on being reaped than your fellow district partner, who walked boldly up to the stage smiling and celebrating, why?" he asks, this question shocks me "well I'm a bit different than most kids in my district, I am scared of going into the games" the audience gasps but I continue "I just don't feel confident about doing well in them" I conclude sadly "well your private training score says differently, you received an 11! You must be able to at least be good at something to help in the arena to achieve that score!" Caesar comments, seeing my blush he then adds "and look at you, your beautiful! YouR physique and outfit are amazing! Stand up and give a twirl for the capitol" he says confidently whilst smiling "oh I don't know..." I tease whilst blushing "aww please, for me?" Caesar says, I look at Finnick and seeing him nod, I stand up and repeat what I did I the dressing room, the whole audience gasps as I turn into a whirlwind , I slowly stop turning and Caesar helps me to my seat with his hand "well my point proven I think, you look like the daughter of Poseidon! Surely every guy would be after you in your district! Is there anyone at home who is waiting upon your return?" he asks the last bit more calm "well there is my best friend Will, but we're just friends" I say timidly, Caesar picks up on my shyness "do you want to be more than best friends with this Will?" he asks, it is clear the whole audience are on the edge of their seats eagerly waiting for my reply, I blush, but before I can reply the bell rings, signally my interview is up "aww I guess the public will never know! Ladies and gentlemen give it up for TAYLOR KNIGHT, THE DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON!" I receive huge cheers and whistles from the audience as I walk off stage. I sit back down in my seat, earning glares of 1 and 2. Ethan's interview was all about his strength, he lifted Caesar up on his chair to prove it, he also exchanged a bit of banter with Caesar and came off grinning madly. He sat down next to me and quietly said "nailed it" with a grin. I had to force myself not comment about how much of his strength was given away. I'm sure Finnick will sort him out later. The rest of the interviews go smoothly, honestly I miss most of them due to my nerves about tomorrow and thinking about how Will would have reacted to my interview at home.

Once we are all back up on floor 4, I am engulfed by Marcus "you did wonderfully darling, the public loved you!" he comments, I am then passed to Finnick who hugs me as well "and you played it just right, leaving them wondering about your home affairs, well done love" he whispers. No one mentions anything to Ethan, partly because he goes straight to his room, and partly because I think Finnick had thought he'd warned him enough and couldn't help him now. I retire to my room, get changed into comfortable pyjamas and order hot chocolate. Finding that sleep comes to me quickly oddly enough. I had probably worried so much that I tired myself out.

I am woken up by Finnick "it's time" he says sadly "ok" I say timidly and smile weakly at him before he leaves after kissing my head. Whilst I'm putting comfortable clothes on, I am sick twice due to nerves. I find myself musing about Finnick after I've stopped being sick 'he treats me like his own daughter, I like that I've found someone to confide in whilst I'm here' I then take on a sad expression as I think 'I will never see him again...I will never see Will again, or my family, or Marcus' I begin to cry but stop myself knowing it won't help.

I head down to breakfast and eat and drink as much as I can, might as well have a good last meal. "Right Ethan, Taylor, you will go with your stylists and then I will see you separately before you board the hovercraft" Finnick says solemnly. I follow Marcus, and as soon as we are alone, he hugs me, and I cry (only a little though). We stay in the middle of the room hugging before he says "let's get you changed". He helps me put on black waterproof trousers, that are well insulated, they have a sea-green stripe down the sides of them, a short sleeved black loose fitting top, and a black jacket with a hood with sea-green stripes down the sides of the arms and my district number in white on the back. He zips up the jacket and hands me a small box, inside is my bracelet Will gave me "How did you..." "I found it on your bedside table this morning and thought it would make a lovely token, Will gave it to you right?" he says "yes" I say softly. Me and Marcus then sit on the sofa on the dressing room, lightly talking (but my mind wasn't on the conversation and he knew that) when Finnick comes in, Marcus leaves to give us privacy. "Taylor, find water, stay with 3 for a while, make camp well hidden, don't go into the cornucopia fight unless you can get out unharmed. I'll do my best for silver parachutes, if I don't send you one it means you're close to something that will help you." He says quickly knowing we don't have much time, he hugs me at this point "I'm betting on you getting out alive love" he kisses my head, I can hear the hovercraft engine, I know I must go "sorry we haven't had much time, good luck love. Keep trying. Never give up" he leads me up to the hover craft "oh and one more thing" he shouts "don't worry about swords" I look at him puzzled but he winks at me so I smile at him sadly and board the hovercraft.

A tracking device is put into my arm and I am taken (along with other tributes) to the arena. I am lead by a peacekeeper to my allotted underground dressing room until the games are ready to begin. Luckily Marcus is there, and engulfs me in another hug. He rubs my back soothingly, I don't cry this time. There is no more time for tears. "It's time" he says. I look at him and he leads me to the capsule, I step inside and flinch when it closes. I turn around and look at him, he motions to me to keep my chin up, and so I do. Suddenly the floor starts rising and I am blinded by the light of the arena. I still can't see when Claudius Templesmith's voice echo's through my ears. "Ladies and Gentlemen let the seventy-third Hunger Games begin!".


	6. Chapter 6 let the games begin

73rd hunger games chapter 6 – Let the games begin!

When my eyes adjust to the light, the first thing I see is the cornucopia. It's littered with offensive weapons (including a gold sword which looks ever so tempting but is too far away for me to survive) and things needed to survive inside it, slowly getting less useful and harmful away from the cornucopia. I see a blue rucksack about 20ft away from me. I could probably make that and get away clean. No injuries. I look around for the first time, taking in the people around me. Keeko and lily are 3 people away from me; I look Keeko in the eye and nod towards the forest behind him. He nods in agreement. Thinking a minute must be up I get ready to run for the blue rucksack. Suddenly a loud ringing sound engulfs my ears and I speed towards the rucksack. Skidding to turn around and run towards the forest once I grab the handle of the bag. It's heavier than expected so I stumble at first but keep running. Being grateful to Finnick's idea that we should do agility training each day. I can hear screams and slashing behind me. I turn my head over my shoulder to look at what's happening and that's when I fall. When I continue to tumble I become worried, until I finally stop. I quickly get up and survey they area. A hill. The cornucopia is on a hill. How did I not see that? I realise I'm just standing here. A perfect target for anyone at the top of the hill. So I sprint for the forest, finally seeing Keeko and lily, I motion to them to keep running as I catch up with them.

When we get, what we assume to be, deep into the forest (a few hours later we think) we slow down to a quick walk. No one talking because we're afraid we'll be over heard. I motion for Keeko and Lily to stop. They look puzzled until I start to climb a tall tree, once I get to the top; I see the fight at the cornucopia still raging on. With at least 6 bodies on the floor dead or injured. As I'm about to climb down I see Jerome (the lad from district two who's 18) kill Una (the girl from district 10 who's 13). 7 I re-count. I sigh at there being another young female being in the games and killed already. I climb down whilst checking our surroundings but seeing no tribute in sight. I jump to the floor to see Keeko and Lily guarding the tree. "At least 7 dead or injured, maybe more. Una from 10 is out" I say timidly. They look at me with sad expressions on their faces. "Why don't we set camp here? There are wide branches up there. Not too hard to climb. It would be perfect for camp. It's quite concealed." They nod in answer, and we all climb up to wear four wide branches are close together. We can see out but it's obvious we're well hidden to us. Keeko and lily get comfy, as do I. "let's see what's in your rucksack then." Lily says softly. I open it up and pull out, green rope (I smile at this), a flask, some dried fruit, a blanket (light and can be folded away) and a small knife (not good enough to kill with, but good enough to cut food with)."No weapons" I say "we have a knife" Keeko comments "but it's not sharp enough to kill with" I say whilst handing him the knife "yeah you're right" he says. "We need to find water" lily says. "Yeah, I'll climb the tree again and have a look, see if I can see any". I do just that. When I'm at the top, I get a good look at the arena, I can't see past the hill but I can see long grass to the right of the hill and a lake that continues into the woods on the left of the hill. I also have a look at the cornucopia. 1, 2 and Ethan are there, I can see them clearly setting up camp at the top of the hill, it's going to be hard to get past them. They can see everywhere. 'Well apart from deep in the forest' I think. I climb back down only to kick someone in the head.

I look down to see Keeko desperately motioning to me to move up. I see Lily has the bag and I climb back up to an area where I can sit. I pull Keeko and Lily up with me. "What is it" I whisper. "The girl from 5, Deana, and both of 12, Nate and Victoria. Running this way. We decided better safe than sorry and climbed up further for more safety" Keeko concludes. "Good idea" I whisper in return. Just then 3 figures sprint past our tree below us. 'That must be 12 and the female from 5' I think. We wait another good 5 minutes before we climb back down to our original spot. "Ok there's a lake that way" I point left "and if I'm right it's not too far away" I say quietly, staying aware of my surroundings. "Ok lets go" Lily says. Deciding its safer if we all go so two can guard whilst one gets water, I climb back down the tree, give the all clear, then Keeko and Lily follow. We move at a steady pace through the forest, knees bent, defence position in case we need to make a quick getaway or defend ourselves. After about 10 minutes (we think) of walking, I see the lake in sight. I scan what I can see of the edge of the lake to check we won't be in immediate danger when we arrive and press onwards.

When we arrive I quickly look both ways and see we are alone. "Ok I'll get as much water in the flask, you two guard" I say, just as I'm about to get the flask out the bag that Lily is holding, Keeko turns to me "how do we know it's safe to drink?" he says, before I could respond with 'I don't know' I hear a faint beeping sound. I look up to see a silver parachute falling towards us. I catch it. I look at the others silently asking 'who's is it', Keeko motions for me to open it anyway. I open the small box to find a water filter. It is clear now that the water wasn't safe to drink. I also find a note saying 'well done love, stay alert, still betting on you, Finnick'. I smile, remembering him, then my expression turns grave as I realise I will never see him again. "Water filter" I state. "Ok you filter the water into the flask, we'll keep watch" Lily says. After I'm done getting as much water as I can into the flask I put the lid on and return it to the bag Lily is holding. "Let's go back to that tree" I say. We all walk silently, in the stance we used earlier back to what we think was the tree we first arrived at. I climb up, followed by Lily then Keeko. Once we're all settled I pass the flask round so we all get a drink, I then put it back in the bag. "Tomorrow we hunt for edible plants or live animals to eat" I say. I then pass the end of the rope to Keeko, who ties it round himself (with one of the knots I showed him), who passes it to Lily (who is in between me and Keeko's branches, on her own branch, so we can protect her if needed) who ties it around herself, she then passes it back to me and I do the same. The knots are tough to we won't fall but easily breakable if we need to make a quick getaway. Just as I'm done tying my knot, the Panem anthem begins. I look up to the sky (that I can see just through the tree) to see who's died today. The sky shows the boy from 5 (Leon – 14), the girl from 6 (Patricia-16), both tributes from 8 (Flint-15, Rebekah-14) and 9 (Zak-12, Summer-18), the girl from 10 (who we saw earlier) and the boy from 11 (Tryone-16). 8 I count in my head "8 dead already, gosh that a lot" says Lily. I turn toward her "yeah it is, go to sleep Lily, we'll be doing a lot of moving tomorrow" I say softly. At my suggestion of it, she immediately fell to sleep. "The running must have tired her out" I whisper to Keeko "yeah; she's too young for this." He pauses "we all are" he says softly.

For the first time I see him as a scared boy, just as I am, a scared girl. He always appeared brave in training; it never occurred to me that he probably won't make it out either. We both know this is where we die. And yet we're both trying the best we can. I wonder if Keeko has a motive to try, or is it just to see his family again. Just as I think this he speaks up "she's my sister." He states, I look at him. Shocked. "I know it's hard to believe, we look ever so different. We have different fathers you see." He explains, I stay quiet for a while, not quite knowing what to say, "oh I'm sorry Keeko, what are the odds that both of you were picked" I say solemnly, he looks at me strangely. Of course I don't know if both of them were picked or if one volunteered. I never watched the reaping of the other tributes. "well" he starts "when she was reaped and no one volunteered for her, I volunteered for the guy in my district, to try to get her back home to mum and my step –dad (her real dad), of course they weren't pleased, putting both kids at risk was worse than one. But I knew she wouldn't survive without someone to definitely help her. So I volunteered to do so. She wasn't glad I was in these games either. But eventually was glad that I was with her to support her" he says softly so not to wake her. I then realise how selfless he is. Here I am trying to get home to see the guy I love, for my own selfish reasons, and here's Keeko, who's obviously got to die to save lily, who purely entered the games to get her back home, who will obviously do anything to save her. I now feel awful. In a way, I hope he kills me so she can get back home, but I also pray he doesn't so I can see Will again. How low can I get? Wishing for another kid to die for my own selfish reason.' I'm as bad as the capitol' I think. Its upon hearing alight snoring sound that snaps me out of thinking, I turn to see Keeko asleep. I turn over and do the same.

I awake to an ear piercing scream. I sit bolt upright. Waking Keeko and Lily in the process. I look around feverishly to find the source of the noise. Only to gasp at where I see the sound coming from.


	7. Chapter 7 let the games continue

73rd hunger games chapter 7 – let the games continue!

My head snaps to right and I gasp, immediately putting a hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming in terror. Jerome, Benet and Ethan are standing over the girl from 11 (Ebony – 14) whose leg is bleeding immensely, as well as a huge cut on her left cheek, and across her stomach. "I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN! HAVE YOU SEEN TAYLOR?!" Ethan shouts, whilst holding a knife. It's clear he's the one who's been injuring her. "NO NO I SWEAR I HAVENT SEEN HER! I ONLY JUST GOT TO THIS SPOT AN HOUR AGO! I DONT KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" she shouts in agony, he raises his knife again, and she screams an ear popping scream again, trying to crawl on her back (pushing with her legs) away from him, only to be stopped by Jerome. "Oh no sweetie, we're not letting you go alive. You might give away our plan. Can't have that now can we" Jerome says, a little too sweetly. Ethan then stabs her chest, and she lets out one last scream of agony before lying still, blood gushing from her cuts. It is mere seconds later that the canon sounds. I witness Jerome, Benet and Ethan all run off in the direction of the hill. A hovercraft soon takes Ebony's body away. 'Poor girl' I think. It is at this point I realise they were looking for me...but why? 'It could be because you outshone Ethan in the private training, you know he's been wanting to get you back, he probably wants to personally kill you' I think fearfully. Keeko and Lily look at me concerned faces. It only takes a tenth of second to remember mine and Keeko's conversation last night. Feeling guilty whilst the careers are still close won't help any of us, I start to untie my rope "that was damn close, we better move, perhaps to a higher spot, and further away from the careers." I state. Seeing Keeko and Lily untie themselves as well, Keeko turns to me "I didn't see the girls there, they could be in another area of the forest, we must be on constant look out in case they try to sneak up on us" he states quickly and in a hushed tone. I nod in agreement, grab the rucksack, stuff the rope in and climb down. I scan the area and give the all clear to the two above. They quickly get down, and we start to make our way through the forest, heading in a different direction than yesterday. I lead, Lily in the middle, Keeko takes up the rear.

After an hour of walking, and now well deep into the forest, we stop at what seems and acceptable tree to camp in. It has wider branches at the top, 3 of which are close together, and looks hard to climb, but not too hard so that we can't get up. "We need to find food, I'm starving, and I'm sure you two must be" Lily says as I'm about to climb the tree. "Yeah, I am pretty hungry. Ok let's save the dried fruit for later and try to find some edible plants. Lily" I turn to her "never go more than two trees away from either me or Keeko ok? We have to keep you safe." I state. After seeing her nod, I climb the tree to scan the area and see if any tribute is close by, I see no one. Although it is good this tree is further away from the cornucopia, it also means I can't see it is as well so I have no idea how many people are at it, if any. I climb back down and re-join Lily and Keeko telling them no one is around. We begin to search around the tree, making sure we know where it is at all times, after mere minutes me and Keeko have both found some edible plants. I grab as many as I can, as does Keeko, we brush the dirt off and stuff them in the bag. We then make our way back to the tree.

I climb up first helping Lily then Keeko up. We all settle down on our trunks, Keeko, Lily then me, and I pass out some of the edible plants I found. It tastes plain but it will at least stop us from being hungry. I put the rest of the plants back in my bag, there's quite a lot left, and pass round the water once again. Once we're all done with the water (of which there is three quarters left) I put that in the bag too, I then tie the bag safely around me and the tree, and then pass the rope along. Once we're all tied in, Keeko turns to me "you know we will have to kill eventually." He says solemnly "I know, I was hoping that we could just live it out up here, but like the game makers will allow that, too boring for the public" I say the last bit in a mock capitol voice. I know Finnick is laughing in the command room. "The only problem is, is that we have nothing to kill with, apart from our bear hands." I state desperately. I mean how will we kill? The careers are armed with weapons that can fire from a mile away, how are supposed to defend ourselves let alone kill anyone. I sigh, trying to think of a way to steal some weapons. We could make a loud noise somewhere in the forest and they would come running out to check it, but they wouldn't leave the cornucopia unguarded, plus they'd have the advantage as they're on top of a hill so sneaking one away and causing and distraction is out. I grunt in frustration "we're going to have to get a career on their own and somehow get a weapon off them" I say in an annoyed voice "they'll sure as hell have back up, so even if we do defeat one career, we then only have one weapon to fight off the other four with. We'll be fighting a losing battle. Well that option is out" Keeko says as he throws his hands up in the air in anger. We all know we're doomed by either the game makers (who want action) or the careers (who want to kill me especially, and are probably looking for me right now). We all sit there in thought, it's clear Lily is scared "I don't want to die like that other girl did" she says almost crying to Keeko, he rubs her back reassuringly "I won't let that happen sis, don't worry, if there is no way out, and we're both going to die at the hands of the careers..." he pauses choosing his next words carefully "I'll either sacrifice myself to save you, or if that option is out, I'll kill you painlessly, but only if there is no other way out and it is clear we will both die." He says sternly but with compassion. "Thanks Keeks" Lily says softly, she's stopped crying but it's obvious she's still scared. It dawns on me a moment later just what Keeko said. Even though there is no hope now, he is still willing to sacrifice himself to save her, or at least let her live a little longer. We are all doomed and once again, I'm thinking of myself and he still puts his sister first. To get her back to her family. Because he's right, we're all too young here. Too young to be forced to fight against the ones we should be uniting with against the capitol, to stop this genocide of children each year. Fury builds up inside me again. I remember when I was reaped. How shocked I was. I then remember my vows I made 'get home to Will' and 'don't let Ethan win'. It looks like neither of those will true, as seeing what Ethan did back there, he is quite capable of handling himself against another tribute, maybe even stand a fair chance against a career. Considering the situation I'm in now, it's clear I won't be getting out this alive either. So I make an overriding vow to my original 'get home to Will', my new vow being 'get Lily home'. Just as I make this vow, I hear the familiar sound of the silver parachute.

Then I hear some rustling. 'What?' I think. I look up to see a silver parachute falling through the tree we're in carrying a long thing box, that's got to be about 5ft. I reach up my hands to grab it. I exchange a glance with Keeko and he nods for me to open it. I slowly open the box, not knowing what to expect, as soon as I see inside, my face takes on an huge grin. "What is it?" asks Lily, curious to see why my sudden change of mood came about. "My own sword" I say in a happy whisper. There in the box I see my 3 and a half foot blade with a 6 inch handle, along with its case. 'My beauty' I think. I then see a note taped to the inside of the lid.

'_Thought this could help your current situation. Yes it is your real one from your own district. We asked Will to get it for us._ (My face takes a sad expression as I read about Will. I will now never see him again. I wonder if Finnick's told him) _You will have to kill some kids eventually love, and I'm still trying to get you out alive, you should be aiming for the same. We need you. Good luck – Finnick'_.

As I take out my sword and case, I put the blade in the case and tie it to my waist. (Finnick also gave me my sword holding belt to carry it around my waist). I then start to re-read Finnick's note. He obviously knows about me wanting to get Lily out alive but doesn't think it's a good idea. I take on a puzzled expression at this thought. Surely getting a young girl home is worth more than my life? Should I take his advice and just be selfish? Try to get myself out, like he has always said, he has proved to always be right so far. After feeling a headache come on with all the confusion, I start to think about other elements of the note. What does he mean "we need you" Who did he mean by "we", did he mean him and the stylists? Was it actually a message from Will saying him and my family need me. Or did he mean someone else, but who else? "Taylor?" Keeko says worriedly as Lily waves her hand in front of my face. "Huh? Hmm? What?" I say as if I've just woken up "are you ok, you went rigid, then kept changing facial expressions and now you look very confused" Lily says with a concerned tone "oh yes I'm fine, just thinking about tomorrow." I lie "I think we should aim to get some competition out the way tomorrow" I say determinedly. Keeko's face pales at this suggestion "I suppose your right, it's either that or the game makers force us into some sort of danger, might as well plan it and go in willingly rather than go in with no idea what's happening" he says grudgingly. "Ok so it's best to go for a tribute who's alone, easier target, plus there outnumbered. Have you seen anyone who looked alone?" I ask, surprisingly its Lily who turns to me "yes, the boy from district 7 Arron (16). I saw him when we were looking for food, I hid behind a tree, but he looked unarmed, frightened, very tired and alone." She says quietly. "Ok so tomorrow we go in search of Arron and sneak attack on him from behind, I'll kill him with my sword whilst you two guard and warn me if we have company...deal?" I ask "deal" they both say in unison.

After we eat some more plants and drink a bit more, it's dark. I tell Lily to sleep as she looks exhausted again. As soon as she's sound, the Panem anthem begins, we only see one in the sky tonight, the female from 11, Ebony. ' There will definitely one in the sky tomorrow' I think confidently, trying not to let my nerves take over as I roll over to get some sleep. I dream of Ebony and how she was brutally killed by my 'merciful' district partner.


	8. Chapter 8 first kill

73rd hunger games chapter 8 – First kill.

_I try to crawl away, find some way of saving myself. I am stopped buy some other tribute. The first tribute that cut me towers over me with a knife. It's only after he cuts my leg and stomach that he brings the knife down to my chest. Dead._

I wake up in a cold sweat. I instantly snap my head left and right, hoping not to find Benet, Jerome and Ethan standing nearby. I don't. I'm safe. I laugh at that thought. I'm anything but safe whilst I'm in this arena. I look over at Keeko, who has just woken up, he looks back at me. We realise at the same time that something is missing. "Lily" we say in unison. Her rope is lose, the bag is wide open the flask is gone, and the filter. 'She must have gone to get more water' I think. We quickly put the rope in the bag, zip it up and scale down the tree. Once we're on the ground, I immediately unleash my sword. Just in case, I do feel a bit safer with it out and ready. Me and Keeko then run as fast as we can whilst in a defensive position low to the ground. We both instinctively head to the lake, which we know is left from our tree.

As soon I see the lake, I see a limp body on the ground. 'Oh no, I've broken my vow in less than a day' I think. I then sprint. Forgetting my defence position to the body, only to be surprised. It's not Lily's, it's the boy from district 7. Arron. Clear cut through his chest. The canon sounds. The death can't have happened long ago. And no sign of Lily, either she's dead somewhere else or they've taken her captive. 'Shit' is all I think. I look to Keeko who's face is very concerned, almost crying. We promised her this wouldn't happen. The poor girl is probably being tortured for information on where I am. This is my fault. We move into the forest so the hovercraft can take the body. We then go back out to the lake and look around feverishly for any signs for where she could have gone. Nothing. Who ever took her left no clues. Just as we're about to follow the lake round to see if she went further downstream, we hear foot steps behind us.

"Well well, have the two love birds lost their kid?" says Sasha (district 1- 17). Keeko then suddenly lashes out "she was my sister! If you've done anything to her I swear I'll..." I stand in front of him and hold him back to stop Keeko from launching at them. He has no weapons and would die. That's not what his sister needs from him right now. I let go of him when I'm sure he won't strike, I then turn around and raise my sword ready for a fight "where is she?" I say sternly in a low voice, that any who knows me would recognise as my 'give me what I want or die' voice. "Oh sweetie we haven't taken her, you've lost her all on your own" Zoey says (district 2 – 18). I look at Keeko. There would be no reason to lie here. If they have her, they would have told us to lead us into their camp and then kill us on sight. The careers don't have Lily. So where is she? 'It's good that she's out of immediate danger thought' I think nervously. 'No one is out of immediate danger in these games' I argue back. It dawns on me that me and Keeko can't get away from these two without being killed. We all know that. There's only one option left. Fight. I steady my sword in my hand, hoping for once the odds are in my favour. Keeko backs up, detecting what I'm about to do. "Go find Lily" I say to Keeko. "And where do you think you're going little man" Zoey teases as she jumps in front of him "Zoey leave him, we'll find him and his kid later. It's this one who's the target. Ethan wants her back alive. I'll injure her then we can carry her back...partly alive" Sasha says with an evil smile. "Didn't your mother teach you not to lie" I say. She looks at me confused. As soon as I get my last word out I launch myself and my sword towards Sasha (who has the gold sword I saw in the cornucopia). My surprise only catches her off guard slightly. She only just defends herself from my hit. I faintly hear Keeko running off to find Lily. Luckily Zoey does as she's told and stays back to watch us duel. It's not long before we're in a full blown battle. Swords clanging. My right side has a huge cut down it but I keep fighting. Sasha's left arm and right leg are effectively cut open. One of us isn't coming out alive. It's clear all capitol eyes are on us. The game makers won't have to interfere. 'Good' I think just as I cut her stomach, unfortunately she cuts my cheek as I do so. She falls to the floor in agony, clenching her stomach. I only get a second of glory as Zoey launches at me with her spear. Her spear is longer than my blade so I'm on defence a lot. Unlike my fight with Sasha (who is on the floor gushing out blood and crying loudly) where I was on offence a lot. After a few minutes of defending she launches towards my head, I duck and trip her up. As she falls, her spear jumps out of her hand. I point my sword at her neck. "JEROME!" she screams. There's nothing I can do to shut her up. I hear more footsteps "shit" I whisper.

I snap my head up to see two figures running down from the forest to the lake, straight towards me. I cut Zoey's stomach as I did Sasha, so she's not dead but she can't move. She screams in agony and rolls over in pain. Just like Sasha. I point my sword at the two figures. But when they get closer I notice one is much smaller than the other, and has long hair? I squint, slightly lowering my sword. I suddenly recognise them. "Lily!" I say. I put my sword in its case on my belt. She runs towards me I pick her up and spin her round. "where were you?!" I ask in amazement. "she was asleep in a tree further down the lake. I stopped and rested under a tree after running for a while. I looked up to see if I could scale it. And there she was. Asleep holding the flask and filter." Keeko said in obvious relief. "I couldn't find my way back to our tree, so I thought I'd scale a tree to be safe and try to find you when I woke up." She said nervously. "well it was good you climbed a tree for safety" I say putting her down. Keeko then suddenly comes up and hugs me, spinning me round (just like I did with Lily) "thanks for defending me, stopping me from getting hurt, and letting me go find her." He whispers in my ear. When he puts me down, he doesn't stop hugging me, neither of us wants to pull away. I feel that familiar safety in his arms. 'no' I think 'you're trying to get home to Will, or save Lily, remember Finnick's note. you cannot start to like Keeko. One or both of you will die' I think. I still don't let go though. Neither does he. We only part when Lily says "oh dear are they ok?" she asks nervously looking towards Sasha and Zoey. "Keeko take lily back to our 2nd tree. I'll clean up here" I say softly. He nods, knowing what I'm about to do, and takes Lily away by carrying her. Once there out of sight, I mumble to myself "here goes" whilst holding my right side, only just realising how much it hurts. A minute later two canons sound. But I am nowhere near when the hovercraft picks up Sasha and Zoey.

"oh gosh, are you ok Taylor?" asks Keeko in a concerned voice. "yeah yeah, I'm fine" I say whilst wincing. "no you're not, you need to rest" he says sternly. He is now at the base of our second tree. Lily is eating a bit of plant up on her branch, tied in. He runs up to me as I still haven't quite reached the tree yet, picks me up and carries me, putting me down with my back is against the tree. "How are we going to cover up these cuts" he says more to himself. Just then a silver parachute comes down and lands on my lap. I tentatively open the small box to reveal some bandages and cream to clean it with, along with another note

'_well done kid. Impressive battle. Keep it up. Stay alive'_ (he's clearly still trying to change my mind about saving Lily) _'we will wait for you when you win. Good luck. Finnick' _. I realise the last part doesn't make sense, it then dawns on me that he's reminding me of Will. He knows I can't like Keeko because that won't help anything. One or both of us will die, liking him will not get me or Lily out of here. I also realise that I'm starting to think selfish again. 'no' I think ' everyone is selfish in these games.' I think. I then make a plan. If we all make it to the final 8, I will leave the group. Effectively not killing or helping Lily and Keeko or me. If the final battle is me and Lily I shall let her win. If she dies at the hands of another tribute I will try to kill them to avenge her. This is the only thing I can think of that doesn't involve me helping or killing Lily and Keeko before the final two. 'It leaves fate to decide' I muse. I then think back to how many parachutes I have gotten whilst here. A filter, sword and now bandages. Gosh this must be costing him a fortune, and his sponsors. I wonder why they want to keep me alive so much. Unless they just take pity on me because they want me to get home to Will. That must be it. There is no other reason. Oh how shallow the capitol can be.

"All sorted" Keeko says, snapping me out of my thoughts. Whilst I was thinking he has cleaned and bandaged my cut on my right side and cleaned the cut on my cheek "it will heal naturally" he says referring to the cut on my cheek. "Do you think you can climb? You'll be safer up there" he says. I try to get up, I wince a bit because of the pain, but its manageable. "yeah" I say weakly "ok you climb first and I'll catch you if you fall" he says, he pulls me into another hug "thanks again" he then kisses my head, not like Finnick, who did that in a fatherly way, but like a boyfriend who's trying his best to save both me and his sister. 'oh dear, what am I going to do?' I think worriedly. 'stop thinking about it. Think about getting to the final 8' I think determinedly. I start to climb slowly. I reach my branch safely and Keeko climbs up afterwards. We tie ourselves in and eat a bit more. Lily is already asleep. The anthem begins. 3 faces tonight. Sasha, Zoey and Arron. Half of the tributes dead on day two 'that must be a record' I think. "I wonder how Arron died" Keeko asks "probably at the hands of the girls from 1 and 2" I reply quietly. We sit in silence for a while. It's clear both of us are in deep thought. "Night Taylor" Keeko says whilst yawning a little while later. "Night Keeko" I say whilst turning over. ' I wonder what tomorrow will bring' I think.

My sleep doesn't last long. 'The game makers must be bored' I think quickly whilst shaking Lily and Keeko awake.


	9. Chapter 9 moving camp

73rd hunger games chapter 9 – moving camp.

Leopards. Running through the forest. At least 8 of them, maybe more. "guys, wake up!" I say in a hushed tone, so not to alert the oncoming pack where our hiding place is. "hmm what? Huh?" Keeko mumbles whilst sitting up. "leopard mutts." I whisper "shit. Lily, wake up. We're moving camp" he says whilst shaking Lily awake "why, I thought we could just climb further up? They can't climb can they?" I ask with a puzzled look on my face. "yes Tay, they can climb, and fast too, we have to move, we'll be trapped here if we don't. They can smell human. Probably even better if they were made by the capitol." He states whilst untying himself. We quickly pack up and climb down the opposite side of the tree, so we're a little more hidden whilst we climb down. I scan the area, they are coming towards this tree, but they haven't seen us. "we have at least a 30 ft lead if we run now" I say quietly. "where do we run though?" Keeko asks, holding Lily close to him. "it doesn't matter, but away from them!" I say in a low stern voice, they are closer now and have spotted us. "take this" I hand him the small knife "it's better than nothing, it may help you" I say quickly. He grabs the handle "ok" he says. We all break out into a run, heading for the hill. It's the middle of the night, I'm hoping the careers will be asleep. I wince as I remember my injured right side. 'Keep going, you can do this' I think encouragingly. We sprint along the forest floor, occasionally tripping over lone branches. Lily falls over completely so Keeko picks her up and carries her in a fireman hold. I glance back "they're gaining on us!" I half scream. We pick up the pace and soon come to the edge of the forest. 300 ft away is the base of the hill, 500 ft away is some rocks, 100ft away and to the right is long grass that looks as if it leads to the rocks.

"Over there!" I half shout whilst pointing to the long grass. We sprint towards the grass. Once in the grass only the top of heads can be seen. I glance back to see Lily's head (still being carried by Keeko) and Keeko's head. They're about 10 ft behind me but still running. My aim is to get to the rocks, thinking we can hide in there. I keep running. Its only when an ear piercing scream engulfs my ears that I stop and whirl around. Thinking the worst has happened I run back through the grass that's already slightly trampled down due to me running through it. "NO" I scream as I see Keeko being dragged away by the leg desperately trying to cut the mutt with the knife, but not being able to reach. I start to try to go and save him but he shouts "LILY, SAVE HER!" I turn around to see her flat on the floor (knocked out but alive...I hope) and a mutt running full speed toward her. I run to where she is and then I run toward the mutt. It pounces on me, pushing me over but I effectively kill it with my sword that I unleashed way back in the forest. It's body falls limp. I jump and look around for Keeko. Gone. Another mutt makes its way towards me, but as if it just heard a signalling bell, it stops and runs in the other direction. I run after it and see 7 mutts jump down a huge whole. The whole then disappears. No sign of Keeko or the 8th leopard. I dread to think what is happening to him. Suddenly remembering Lily, I run back to her, pick her up, and make my way in a defensive positive to the rocks to see if there is a place to set up camp.

As I'm walking over the rocks, I trip slightly, not expecting the step to be lower than it seemed. I look back and see a little gap under a huge rock, like a roof, the gap is facing away from the hill so they wouldn't know it was here by looking at it from the top of the hill. 'perfect' I think. I crawl inside with Lily on my back. There is little light and just enough room for us. I lay her down on the blanket from my pack, I check for a pulse. She's alive, just knocked out. I gently splash a little bit of water on her face, she squirms but then opens her eyes. Wincing at her (assumed) headache. "Where's Keeko?" she asks while sitting up and holding her forehead "he was taken by the mutts" I say tentatively. "What?! We have to go find him!" she says worriedly she starts to get up. "No!" I say sternly "you have to rest, I haven't heard a canon so he's not dead, and he has a knife. We will find him when you're better" I say in a slightly softer voice. "Go to sleep, I'll keep watch for a while. We may have gotten away quicker if we set up a watch cycle, so _when_ we find Keeko, we will have a watch schedule ok?" I whisper, seeing her nod and lie back down. 'I hope he's ok...what if he's being tortured' I think worriedly. 'I should go find him' I think again. 'No' I argue back. 'what if you find him hiding away with a dead mutt and he asks where his sister is and you answer un-guarded in a rock, what will he think of you then?'. 'I suppose, if we don't hear a canon he must be ok' I think trying to calm myself down. I eat a little, but not a lot. I drink a bit too. Light starts to pour into the cave I realise it must be morning. I then also realise how tired I am. When Lily wakes, she can watch and I'll tell her to wake me if she sees/hears anything suspicious or is tired.

After a few hours of trying to stay awake, I drift into sleep. Dreaming of Keeko being dragged away and me not being able to save Lily in time. I am woken by loud music. I sit up to realise it's the anthem. I slept through the whole day. 'Lily!' I think, I look left to see her, still asleep, beside me. Phew. I think. I peer out the cave and look into the sky. No faces tonight. Keeko is still alive I think happily. 'When Lily wakes, we'll find him' I think determinedly. Its night now, and feeling wide awake and well rested (which is weird) I move out of the cave fully, scan the area to see no one about. 'Must be asleep' I muse, slightly hoping the other tributes are actually asleep. I stand on our roof rock and get a good look of where we are. I face the hill. I see another forest to my right 'it's unusual to have two separate forests...unless they meet at the back of the lake, making it one big forest' I think. I look past the hill to the left and see the long grass again that ends abruptly 20ft away from the base the hill and also stops at the original forest clearing. I can see plane grass land around the base of the hill that seems to go all the way around. 'so basically anyone at the top of that hill can see everything that goes on in the rocks and grass but not in the forest...the forest is the safest place then' I conclude in my head. I head back inside the cave to guard Lily for a while.

It's a few hours (I think) before she wakes, looking a lot better. I make her drink water and eat some dried fruit, I do the same. "so since it's the dead of night, it would be the perfect time to find Keeko?" Lily asks "yeah I suppose it would". We pack up our things, and head for the long grass. Hoping it will hide us in case one of the careers are watching. 'they're sure to want to want to kill me now, especially after I killed there district partners' I think. Then a grave thought hits me 'what if the careers have Keeko?'. I think back to the mutt attack. What direction did the mutt drag Keeko. My face pales as I remember. He dragged him towards the hill. I stop suddenly "what is it?" Lily asks. "do you remember where the cave is?" I ask tentatively "yes..." she says suspiciously. "could you go back there and wait for my return. Take the bag. I'll be ok with my sword. I think the careers have Keeko. I'm going to check. I will come back to you if they do or don't. If they do..." I pause to think "we'll think of a plan to get him out. Tonight. If not, we'll continue to search." I say determinedly "so why can't I come with you?" she asks a little upset "because I can't defend two people against the careers if they attack me, I need to know your safe. If I'm not back by the anthem tomorrow. Well, you'll know I'm dead if you see my face in the sky" I say softly, trying not to scare her. "I'll do my best to come back. I promise. You have enough food and water for days. Maybe you can hide these games out if I don't return" I say. And with that I hug her and sneak towards the hill. I glance back to see her heading back to the cave. Good.

I arrive and the base of the hill and crawl with my body close to the ground and using my elbows and knees for movement, up the hill. Luckily its night, so I'm quite concealed. I wince in pain, my right side stings as I put pressure on it. But I keep moving 'for Keeko' I think. I see the edge of the top of the hill, I slow my pace down and unleash my sword. I peer slightly over the edge. Jerome sits on a chair at one end of the hill, with his back to me. I assume he was meant to be on the lookout but feel asleep. Benet and Ethan are both in sleeping bags under a huge canopy left of the cornucopia. I see all their weapons and supplies piled high on top of the cornucopia. Realising everyone is asleep, I slowly make my way over the edge of the hill. Preparing to try and sneak past the sleeping tributes, I walk forward tentatively 'the capitol will be loving this' I think. I get to ten feet away from the canopy when I see him. Keeko. Tied up and bloody against one of the poles of the canopy.


	10. Chapter 10 saving Keeko

73rd hunger games chapter 10 – saving Keeko

'He's alive' is my first immediate thought. They obviously have him here to lure me in to the career camp hoping for bloodshed. ' Well there not getting any' I think angrily. He is tied against the pole nearest me, but he's still 30ft away. I have my sword, I could cut him loose. But what if the careers wake up, Keeko can obviously not fight, or run very fast if at all. 'oh shit, this is going to involve bloodshed' I think grimly. I think back to Lily, I said I'd go back if I found him. But what if they're awake by then. This could be my only chance, my only good chance. It'll much harder, no, impossible, if one of the careers are awake. And they're all sound asleep, two deep inside the canopy and one with his back away from me. I could do it. Deciding to go in before I lose my courage, I slowly walk forward.

15ft...10ft...5ft..."Keeko?" I whisper "no not again" he mumbles hoarsely as if he's lost his voice "I don't know where she is, leave me alone" he continues. "oh Keeko what have they done to you?" I say solemnly. I immediately start on trying to untie the ropes "what are you doing?" he asks hoarsely. "It's me, Taylor" I whisper back "stay quiet, all of them are asleep but not for long, Lily is fine and safe" I continue. He doesn't reply but I hear him breathing knowing he is ok for now, I don't have time to treat his injuries. I'm still trying to untie the ropes 5 minutes later. 'damn, Ethan must have tied these' I think. It's another 10 minutes before he's untied. I help him up slowly, realising his right leg is very injured, as well as left arm and cheek, and he also tells me he has a large bruise on his stomach. "We have set up camp in a cave in those rocks over there" I point towards the rocks "that's where Lily is" I whisper. I help him hop to the edge of the hill "where's your knife?" I ask "they took it off me" he says hoarsely. "ok slowly use your right arm and left leg to crawl down the hill, I'll come down beside you in case you need help" I whisper, he starts to crawl down on his back, wincing but getting down at a reasonable pace, just as I'm about to follow him I hear footsteps.

I whip my head around "Ethan" I breathe "and where do you think you're going Taylor" he whispers, for some reason he doesn't want to wake the others up. It's still pitch black but I can see he has a huge cut along his forehead. "Back to camp" I state, I know Keeko can hear, I just hope he keeps moving, I may be able to take Ethan on but I can't defend both of us. "Oh really? And you think I'm going to let you go?" he asks, I can tell in his voice he isn't quite sure if it's a threat, he sounds tired and weak. "What have they done to you" I ask trying to buy time for Keeko. "we had a..." he pauses "disagreement, you see, they wanted to lure you up here so Jerome and Benet could kill you for Killing Sasha and Zoey" "but they said you wanted me, to kill me yourself, it was as if you were the leader" I interrupt "pah! They've been keeping me here, trying to lure you in because they believed you were the biggest threat" I know what he means, I got the highest score in training "for some reason they think all district partners get along, and that you'd eventually come to me and want to form an alliance against the other careers. At first I played along, because I wanted to kill you for showing me up. I even interrogated some girl to try and find you. But then I realised they were using me. Just like Finnick said. They don't want me for my strength, they want me to get to you. I hated them for that, so I started a fight, and lost" he points to his head "I promised not to rebel again and that I'd try to find you to stop them from killing me" he concludes "Oh" is all I say. Neither of us are sure what to do next. It's clear to me that these games have changed Ethan. He's not as stuck up as he used to be. I think he's more angry at being used than he is at me. "If anyone deserves to win, it's you" he says, this completely shocks me and clearly my expression shows it "I know it's surprising to hear me say it. But if you win you'll bring pride back to our district. What I've done, well It won't go down well if I win" he says, then he turns around and walks back to his sleeping bag. I'm still in a state of shock, its Keeko's loud whispering that pulls me out of it "Taylor, come out we need to go!" he says.

I snap out of it and practically run down the hill. Once I get to the bottom I see Keeko is already at the start of the rocks. I put his right arm around my shoulders and he hops quickly while I walk fast back to the cave where Lily is. It's still pitch black, I put him down on top of the roof, knowing it will be hard to get into the cave, and I need the moonlight to cure his injuries. As soon as he's lying down I look back up to the top of the hill. A low scream echoes through the arena, I see a black figure fall to the floor holding its chest. "Ethan" I mutter in a solemn tone. I expect to see figures running down the hill to find me, but none do. 'What did he tell them to make them kill him?' I wonder. I see a silhouette of a figure sit back in a chair and one disappears from site. 'Must be Jerome and Benet' I think. The hover craft comes and goes. I look back down at Keeko, suddenly remembering his injuries. I go into the cave, see Lily is safe and take the bag out with me. I kneel down beside him. I put on cream and bandage his leg and arm. He will be injured for a while but neither are infected.

As I'm cleaning his cheek wound, Keeko puts his right arm to back of my head, and pulls my ear close to his mouth "thank you for saving me, it seems I'm always in danger hey?" he then lets my head up slightly but catches my mouth with his lips. I'm surprised (once again) but kiss back. It's a long passionate kiss, which makes me completely forget where I am and what I'm meant to be doing. After a few minutes I pull away; upon suddenly remembering Will. I say nothing to Keeko. I finish cleaning his cheek then help him into the cave. I put him down next to Lily. "Get some sleep" I say. "Tay?" he says, I ignore him and go and sit outside the mouth of the cave. I scan area, see no one around and sit crossed legged in front of the cave. I unleash my sword and set it down next to me. I lean my back against the cave, I look up at the moon. 'what did I just do' I think.

I stay up all night thinking about what the repercussions of the kiss could be. 'Will will be devastated. What if he did love me. I've just ruined it.' I think. 'Keeko kissed you, it wasn't you who started it' I think nervously back. 'yeah but I let it happen! I could have pushed him away! But didn't! I liked it!' the last part of that thought shocked me...I liked it? No I can't have, I love Will! ' you may love Will but you do feel something for Keeko. The sooner you admit it, the sooner you can move on!' I think. He was obviously just a bit delusional from all his injuries and kissed me for saving him, yeah that was it. So what if you like him a little, it's just a little crush, it won't last. As soon as you see Will, it will go away. 'What if you don't get out of here alive' I think. Me and Keeko probably aren't getting out alive. Especially after what I just saw happen to Ethan. The careers will find us. Even in the unlikely event that I get to the final two, I will die. If it's with Jerome or Benet they won't have any problem killing me. With Lily I will sacrifice myself, same with Keeko. 'What about the other tributes, the girls from 5 and 7, the boys from 6 and 10, and all of 12' I think. I could take them out...maybe, if they haven't got any hidden talent that they didn't show in the training days. 'Oh I give up!' I think as I put my head in my hands. I start to cry, feeling everything that has happened in the last week all at once.

"what am I going to do" I mumble. "You're going to get out of here alive" a voice comes from behind me. "I can't do that" I say whilst crying. Its dawn now, so I can see Keeko's face a bit clearer, he looks very beaten up. "I promised myself I'd get your sister home" I say weakly, still crying. He sighs and puts his right arm around me whilst sitting down. He pulls my head to his shoulder and holds me. I feel teardrops on my hair. I hear the canon go off. "She's dead Taylor".


	11. Chapter 11 eliminating the competition

73rd hunger games chapter 11 – eliminating the competition.

"She's dead Taylor." Keeko says shakily. I can tell he's trying not to cry and show he's weak to the capitol. "She can't be" is all I say. I get up quickly and crawl back inside the cave, at first glance, Lily looks peacefully asleep, but take a deeper look and you can see a small pool of blood around her back. I let out a harsh sob. 'She must have been stabbed in the back then rolled over by them' I think. I quickly crawl out backwards not wanting to look at the sight any longer. I go back over to Keeko (who's now standing up, as am I) and hug him whilst we both cry. It's a little while before we stop crying and calm down. "We will find out who killed her" I say determinedly. "We will get revenge for whoever did this Keeks" I say softly. We are now sitting down with our backs leaning against the roof of the cave; legs stretched out with my head on his chest and right his arm around me. "I'll do it...with your sword if you don't mind" he says softly, his voice still shaky from crying. "Of course" Is all I say. I know I can't console him. He adored his little sister. Put his own life at risk to save hers. Constantly thinking of her. I can't even begin to imagine how he feels, how angry and upset he must be. How she was killed whilst I was trying to save him. 'This is my fault I should have never have left her' I think guiltily. 'No, the capitol shouldn't have put 24 kids in an arena to kill each other for their amusement for 73 years! This is no way is your fault. It's the capitol's fault' I think back angrily. I have to admit, they are clever, turning the districts against each other whilst making them supply all the things need, ingenious really. I'm surprised a rebellion hasn't happened. If the mayors of each district just banded together and got the district to become allies not enemies, I'm sure we could overthrow the capitol.

That's when it dawns on me. I think back to Finnick's note _'we need you'_, could he have been talking about a rebellion...but why would they need me? What can I do? Surely they'd need someone like Jerome or Benet to run a rebellion, or even take part in one. They need someone strong. I am in no way strong. "It can't have been Jerome, Benet or Ethan" Keeko begins snapping me out of my rebellion thoughts "it had to be one of the other tributes. Whilst I was at the camp, I saw the girl from 5 and all of 12 go into the forest" he nods to the other forest I saw earlier "and back out for water, their camp must be in there somewhere." He states with no emotion in his voice. "Well come on then. Let's go and get some revenge" I say determinedly, not that I know it's definitely them who killed Lily, but it's a start. I get up, grab the bag and pack everything. The rope, left over fruit, the plants, flask, filter and the blanket (that is now drowned in blood, but you never know, it could be useful) which I put in the front pocket of the bag. I go back out to Keeko who is still sitting on the ground "what if the careers find us first" he says worriedly "we'll be careful not to be seen" I say, I stretch a hand out to him, he gets up and takes it. Together we sneak into the opening of the forest.

'Luckily it appears Jerome and Benet are still asleep' I think. Once where in the forest we see tonnes of wildlife "so this is where they've been hiding" I say referring to the wildlife. A squirrel sits upon a low branch of a tree, occupied with a nut it's eating. I launch my sword, javelin style at it. He falls to the floor. Dead. I pick it up and wrap it in the blanket to cook and eat later. We continue into the forest. It's only when we smell burning that causes us to stop. I look around for any sign of a fire, and see one not far to my right, with some bags littered around it. Keeko makes a start towards it, as he is doing so I think 'it's a bit odd, leaving an open fire and bags with no one guarding it...' "Keeko!" I half shout. As I pull him back, an arrow shoots past his head, only just missing his nose. I pull him back, so that if anyone else fires in that direction we are shielded by the tree. We look at each other, obvious fear on both of our faces; we immediately scale the tree we are hiding behind. When I am safely on a branch, I unleash my sword to deflect arrows in case they fire again. I look around feverishly for where it might have come from. It takes a few minutes of looking around in silence for the attacker to move. A small girl, about 14, walks backwards towards the campsite. Her bow and arrow ready to fire. It's the girl from 5, Deana. Me and Keeko nod at each other and jump down from our tree, making ourselves visible. She fires at me but I easily deflect it with her sword. Keeko and I advance slowly towards her, deflecting every shot she takes. It's clear she's alone otherwise other tributes would have come to help her. She fires another arrow and realises with terror that she is out of ammunition. She then tries to make a getaway, put I sprint towards her and effectively trip her up with my sword. She is now on the floor staring up at me with fear in her eyes as I point my sword at her neck. "Did you kill my sister" Keeko says calmly with a hint of anger in his voice. I hand him the sword and go to look at what the other bags hold in them. "NO!... No I didn't kill Lily...it was Nate! It was dark and we saw her go in the cave, he's only trying to get out alive! Please don't hurt me or him! It's just part of the games!" she says in a whimper trying unsuccessfully to back up. "It's just part of the games." Keeko says angrily as he brings the sword down through her chest and tears it back out. By this time I have collected all the arrows she fired and her bow, I also found some sharp knives and cooked squirrels in their packs. I split the food and weapons between packs so we have equal cooked squirrels, knives and other things I thought we might need. "Here take these" I say to Keeko, handing him the bow and arrows and one of the packs. "Great now I have a weapon too, here's your sword back" he says handing me the sword which is now bloody "Let's go find Nate. He can't be far away. Probably getting water" he states his voice void of all emotion. We put our packs on, ready our weapons and make our way to the lake.

We duck behind trees as soon as we see the lake. Two lone figures, hunched over, collecting water from the lake. The young male flinches back when his female accomplice falls flat on her face into the river with an arrow in her back. "Deana? ..." he says hesitantly "What was that for" he shouts whilst turning towards the forest, obviously angry that his 'ally' has killed his district partner. He readies his knife as if awaiting a fight. He drops his flask when he sees Keeko and I emerge from the trees. He attempts to sprint away, but falls when an arrow hits his ankle. We run up to him and Keeko aims his arrow at him "You killed my sister...You shall pay." Keeko says in a frighteningly calm voice. Horror reaches his eyes as he realises who Keeko is. "w-what?... I-I didn't k-kill your s-sister!... T-that was... Deana!" he says unconvincingly. Keeko aims his arrow dangerously close to his neck and shouts "DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU KILLED HER! FOR NO REASON! SHE HAD NO DEFENCE!" I look down out of shame when he says that. I was meant to be her defence. "YOU HAVE NO REASON TO KILL SOMEONE UNLESS YOU ARE BEING ATTACKED!" he stops abruptly "you're as bad as the careers" he scoffs "... Killing meaninglessly" he states. Nate looks sideways, obviously ashamed. Any other district that isn't associated with the careers, hates them. They try not to be like them because they are associated with the capitol, the one to blame for these games. District 12 despises them especially as they are poorest district, the one that receives nothing but death from the capitol. It's a harsh insult to be called a career in 12. His people will be ashamed and he knows it. "I deserve it. Go on. Kill me. I was never going to win anyway!" he shouts obviously hurt by Keeko's words. I turn my head away as Keeko completes his mission. We hear 3 canons sound as we move back into the trees. Once we're out of sight, Keeko drops his weapon and hugs me, this surprises me at first, but I hug back. "What have I done?" he mumbles more to himself than me. "You took revenge" I say softly. "You didn't torture them. You ended their lives quickly and painlessly. How Lily would have wanted if it had to be done." I say hoping this will console him a bit. "I didn't have to kill them, I could have left them for the careers" he says trying to hold back tears "yeah you could have" I start "and then they would have been tortured and killed horribly slow" I finish. "I should have controlled my emotions. This is the exact opposite of what Lily would have wanted. She always hated fighting, even little arguments I had with mum, she would always try to stop it" he says quietly. I don't know how to answer so I just rub his back hoping he will calm down so we can get to a safer place. A few minutes later he pulls away and wipes his eyes "I'm sorry" he says "don't be" I say. We then head off, hand-in-hand to find a safe tree to put up camp in. We soon find one that we like, and climb it. We eat a little and drink a little, but no words are said.

The Panem anthem begins. I dread this now, so many faces tonight. First Lily's, then Ethan's (Keeko gasps at this but says nothing.) then Deana's (from 5) and Nate and Victoria (both from 12). I count on my fingers how many are left. 7. I made it to the final 7. Keeko falls asleep quickly, I say I'm going to sleep too, but stay up to plan my next move.


	12. Chapter 12 leaving him

73rd hunger games chapter 12 – leaving him

Once I was sure Keeko was asleep, I quietly climbed down the tree as to not wake him. I left him all his stuff, including his bow and arrow. I made my way out of the forest, past the rocks, through the grass and into the other end of the forest. I found what I deemed a safe tree and set up camp in it. After a while of trying unsuccessfully to get to sleep I give up and eat some cooked squirrel. 'First time on my own in these games' I think solemnly, 'at least I'm putting no one else in danger, Keeko can manage on his own, and I won't have to kill him now to get home to Will'. I pale at remembering him, he probably will never love me back now, I've kissed a guy on live TV, he'll think I like Keeko and any chance I had with Will will be gone. It's my fault. 'A lot of things are my fault. Ethan's death, Lily's death, and most likely I'll somehow cause Keeko's death' I think grimly. I gaze up to the moon 'it must be midnight around now' I think.

I eventually get to sleep, only to be woken up by the sun shining on my eyes. I untie myself (I cut some rope off so me and Keeko could still have some each even though we're separated) and jump down from the tree, checking I have my bag and my sword still with me. I start to make my way in the direction of the lake. After what seems like hours I still haven't got to the lake 'ok either I've gone the wrong way, or they have moved the lake' I think grumpily. Assuming you can't just move a lake, I decide to climb a tall tree to see where I am. Once at the top I see the lake just a few minutes' walk away from where I am. Just as I'm about to climb down I see something in the corner of my eye, I look to the left, see the cornucopia, some fighting on the hill, tiny dots moving into the forest...wait what?! 'Who is fighting on the hill...and what the hell are those dots!' I think manically. I squint at the tributes only to see the boys from 6 and 10, fighting the girl from 7 'I thought they were allies' I muse, I guess they weren't. I then see two other figures on top of the hill who look like they're laughing 'what the hell is going on?!' I think confused. I then move my train of thoughts to the dots, as they get closer I realise what they are. "Tracker Jackers" I say forgetting that I'm alone now. They don't seem to have noticed me, so I stay at the top of the tree hoping they won't find me up here. I hear the buzzing go past below me and then wait a few more minutes before I climb back down. I scan the area and see no immediate danger but still keep my sword out. I head towards the lake and filter some water, drink it and decide to sit down for a bit knowing that the other tributes are occupied. I lean my back against a nearby tree so I can still see the lake 'I feel calm for the first time in these games' I think 'it won't last long' my pessimistic side thinks back. I soon fall asleep there only to be woken up as something lands in my lap. 'A present from Finnick!' I think excitedly. I open the package to find a heavy flask and a note. As I'm drinking a bit of the what's inside the flask, I read the note.

'_This is some of that hot chocolate you like, it's a treat for getting to the final 7 and doing just as I told you to do, well done, I'm still betting on you love, stay on your guard, the next few days will be rough, the hot chocolate Will help somehow, Finnick'_

As soon I see the capitol 'W' on the note I know he is reminding me of Will back home, but why he does this I don't understand. 'I've done exactly as he's said, I've left Keeko, and I won't see him ever again! Why is he still reminding me of Will?' I think. I then realise I'm crying. Why am I crying? Is it because of Keeko's death that will soon happen? Or is it because I remember Will and I don't think I'll be getting out alive. I don't have much more time to think about why I'm crying as I hear foot steps behind me. Suddenly feeling like a burst of energy, I jump up, sword in hand, ready to fight. But the other tribute doesn't seem to do the same, they're staggering towards me.

"Keeko?" I say confused, he doesn't answer and instead he falls flat on his face in front of me. "KEEKO! NO!" I scream whilst crouching down beside him. I turn him on his back to see a large cut across his chest and his other cuts that I had bandaged up now bloody as if they've recently been re-opened. "No Keeko, don't die! You can't die! No!" I say whilst sobbing "p-please still be a-alive! P-please!" I get out in between sobs his head now resting in my lap. "k-Keeko, d-don't l-leave m-me, please. I-I need y-you...I l-love you." I mutter whilst crying "I'm glad to hear you say that" he says hoarsely. "KEEKO! Oh thank heavens you're alive! What happened!" I practically shout in delight. "well..." he begins, I then get his pack off his back, and put it under his head as a pillow and start to bandage him up again whilst he explains. "I woke up to find you gone, devastated, I packed everything up to find you as I knew you wouldn't have wanted to kill me yourself and so left fate up to that job" he says hoarsely "I climbed down the tree checking I had everything and set off to find you, I thought you might have come here for water as I know we were low on it yesterday-ouch!" he says hoarsely, "sorry I had to clean your leg up again" I say apologetically, he continues "However being too delusional, instead of sneaking my way here I ran right across the open grass, trying desperately to get to you. I'm almost near the opening of the forest when the boy from 6 stops me, I back up into the grass trying to get my arrows out of my bag and buy me some time, but he slashes me across the chest with a spear, he's about to finish me off when the girl from 7 comes up behind him and says '_too much of a coward to fight me are you?'_ so then he goes off and fights her. Realising I may die any minute I decide to get up and continue to search for you." "Why? How did you know I could help you live?" I interrupt whilst cleaning his cheek again. He then turns his head to look into my eyes "oh I didn't, but I knew if I was going to die, I wanted to spend my last remaining minutes by your side" he says hoarsely. This time it's me that initiates the kiss, he moves his right hand to my back as I do so. This kiss is just like the first only it somehow feels more passionate, it says _'I need you, I love you'_. How long we kiss for I don't know, but I only pull away upon remembering I still haven't cleaned his chest cut. "I'm sorry but we need to clean you cut across your chest" I say softly "and you'll need to take your shirt off for that" I say trying not to smirk. "Ok" is all he says also trying not to smirk. I help him take his shirt off to realise he has very toned abs. I stop myself from staring quickly and clean his cut and help him put his shirt back on. "Drink this" I say, he does so. I've given him some hot chocolate, remembering how it made me feel much more alert and hoping it will do the same to him. As soon as he's drank a bit of it, his face regains some colour and he starts to sit up, only to be push back down by me "oh no mister, you need to rest." I say.

A while later after Keeko has slept for a bit, he suddenly wakes "how long have been asleep" he asks softly. We are now hidden under tree that has leaves that droop over us, not the best cover but it's better than nothing. I carried him over here (just, his muscles make him quite heavy), washed the blanket in the lake and put it over him. "A few hours" I say softly back, it's clear neither of us want to talk about how the next few days will probably involve both of our deaths. "You should have woken me up, you need sleep too Tay" he says. He then sits up, his back against the tree and pulls me over to him, I rest my head on his chest as he plays with my hair "I'm not tired, that hot chocolate makes you really awake" I say unconvincingly while suppressing a yawn. "Oh no misses, you're not fooling me" he says, he then suddenly starts to tickle me "I know you're tired" he says as he continues to tickle me as I giggle "ok ok you...win...I'll ...rest" I say in between fits of laughter. He stops tickling me and I rest my head back on his chest "good" he says, he puts one arm around me as I fall asleep (unsurprisingly) quickly.

I wake up to another parachute landing on my lap. A picnic basket and a small box along with a note, Keeko opens the basket as I read the note and hold the box

'_Take the stuff inside the box when you think you'll need more energy, it Will help. You're playing it dangerous, lying under that tree. You could be spotted. Try to get away. Somewhere safe. I'm still betting on you love, Finnick.'_

It's clear what Finnick means by his note, I shouldn't be with Keeko, Will is waiting for me, and I need to get away from Keeko before anything worse happens. I'm assuming the liquid is for the final battle. 'He still thinks I'm going to make it. There are 7 of us left two of which are careers, I'm not making it out of here alive' I think. "there's a lot of food in here you know, and another note" says Keeko

'_well done for getting this far Keeks, I thought this could be a treat for you and Taylor. Enjoy. I want you out alive mister. Reuben.'_

"Who's Reuben" I ask. "he's my mentor, this is my first parachute. He must be really pleased, district 3 doesn't normally make it this far. In fact if it weren't for you, I'd be dead" he says whilst kissing my head. "Well let's enjoy the picnic" he says happily. And we do, it has some of the capitols best dishes that I and Keeko liked whilst we were there, and my favourite dish – the seasoned chicken- and Keeko's favourite dish which was some sort of soup. We eat it all slowly, knowing we may be sick if we eat it all fast, as hungry as we are, we know that being sick won't help us. It's an hour before we manage to get to the strawberries and chocolate, which were delicious I must say, especially with Keeko feeding them to me. Once we're done eating, we put the basket to the side and cuddle for a while. "What's your favourite colour?" he suddenly asks. 'Yes Keeko, in the middle of an arena with death traps everywhere, when everyone is out to kill you only to stay alive, you would be the only person who wants to know what my favourite colour is' I think light heartedly. "sea-green" I answer in amusement whilst showing him my bracelet. I pale at remembering I have it on. 'Will won't ever like me back now' I think sadly, but I push it out of my mind when I think 'you're never going to see him again.' "yours?" I ask "a soft yellow" he says softly. I try to imagine his favourite colour; I think of a bright yellow and tone it down as much as I can. 'Very nice' I think. We continue to talk lightly after that, as well as kissing...a lot. Just enjoying each other's company in what we both think will be our last hours alive. We eventually fall asleep, completely missing the Panem anthem.


	13. Chapter 13 what are they doing here?

73rd hunger games chapter 13 – what are they doing here?

I wake up in Keeko's arms, still under the tree, at what looks like mid-morning. I shake Keeko awake "Keeko" I whisper, I shake him again "Keeko" I say a bit louder "hmmm what? Who's there? Where are we? What's going on?" he mumbles sleepily whilst sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Well since you're not well enough to go after whoever hurt you, I thought we could have breakfast and hot chocolate then hunt today?" I suggest in a soft tone whilst looking into his deep brown chocolate eyes. "I'm fine, honestly, we can go after the guy who hurt me" he says whilst pulling me up to sit on his lap, I drape my arms around his shoulders "well I don't think you are well enough, I think we should only go after him if we know we can kill him" I say gently. He then kisses me much more softly than our first two kisses but just as passionate and sweet. He pulls away "Ok love, if that's what you think would be best" and then continues to kiss me only this kiss is much more like our first two kisses. 'Well at least the game makers are leaving us alone' I think before I get completely lost in kissing Keeko.

How long we stay like that for, I don't know, I seem to completely forget all my worries when I'm with Keeko now, hugging Keeko, cuddling with Keeko, kissing Keeko. It is yet another silver parachute that causes us to reluctantly pull apart. It's another picnic basket with two notes. I take and read the one addressed to me, and Keeko reads the one addressed to him

'_It's getting very dangerous now Taylor, try to remember who you are, where you are, the odds that are against you. I'm still betting on you love. I want you out alive. Try to think about this, and you Will come to a solution. Trust me. good luck, you may need that liquid today, just a heads up. Finnick.'_

He still doesn't want me with Keeko, and still thinks I'm getting out alive! I know I won't do, I will die at the hands of a career. He's reminding me of Will again. I love Will, I know I do, but I just can't help but feel safe with Keeko. This is odd because in these games you're never safe, and I know if Will were here instead of Keeko I would feel just as safe with him, if not more. 'I'm doomed, why don't you just say I'm doomed Finnick?' I think grimly as if all hope is lost. "It's a breakfast basket from my district" Keeko says happily "the note was just saying it was a gift and they wish us luck" he finishes. "my note was just from Finnick reminding me of who I am and how dangerous it is now" I say as a matter of fact "the thing is Finnick" I say whilst looking up at the sky "I know how dangerous it is, but for some reason I can't help that, I think I'm ill, my head is confused as to where I am" I say. Luckily Keeko is pre-occupied with looking in the basket, but he wouldn't suspect anything if he listened anyway, he'd just think these games were turning me insane. However I know Finnick will understand the true meanings of my words, and I know he'll answer wisely. Whilst I'm waiting for my mentor's reply, I look back over to Keeko. He's set everything out that we've got, toast, butter, jam, chocolate spread (they know me well), hot chocolate and more chocolate and strawberries. I look at Keeko in delight "I love your district" I say before kissing him, we part and busy ourselves with making toast and eating it, as well as drinking the hot chocolate. Just as I'm about to eat my first strawberry, however, I see Michael standing 30ft away from me.

"Michael? What the hell are you doing here!?" I say frantically whilst getting up and running over to him "they wouldn't be as heartless as to put tributes' family members in here would they?" I say shouting back to Keeko, I'm now about 10ft away from Michael "you shouldn't be here" I say whilst picking him up and carrying him back to Keeko "I don't know, they might do, could be another twist to our games 'kill unqualified members of your family' day" he says in a mock capitol tone answering my question from earlier. "I don't know, one minute I was at home then peace keepers said I had to go in to the games to give you something" Michael says looking at me sweetly answering my first question to him, at this point I put him down, assuming he's going to hand something to me, but I see no bag or anything that he could have put this thing in. And why would they send Michael to give me something? Surely they'd just send it down with a parachute? And what would peacekeepers want to give me? All these questions fill in my head until Keeko interrupts my thoughts. "What did they want to give her?" he asks. He is now beside me with everything packed up apart from the empty baskets; he has his bow in one hand and my sword in the other with his arrows over his back as well as both bags. "Why have you packed everything up? Do we need to move? Why have you got my sword out?" I ask, genuinely puzzled at what he was doing "my brother won't hurt us Keeko!" I say in a hurt tone. "I came to deliver death" Michael says sweetly answering Keeko's question. Me and Keeko look at each other puzzled for a moment then back at Michael "what?!" we both say at the same time. It's at this point I realise Keeko's suspicions, because as I watch my younger brother turn into a wolf mutt all I can think is 'I'm glad Keeko's thinking straight'. I snatch my sword from Keeko ready to fight, but as I see the wolf launch up to me, I can't bring myself to kill it. It has my brother's eyes. "I'm scared Taylor, please help, I want mum and dad" the wolf says in Michaels sweet but obviously scared tone. He soon lands on top of me, effectively pushing me to the ground, and is now towering over me. I hold him just far enough away from me so that he can't bite me "what have they done to you Michael?! How could they?! This is just low! I can't believe the capitol would turn my brother into a mutt and set him out to kill me just for their stupid amusement! How shallow can they get?!" I scream out of emotional pain and physical agony. I scream even more when his body falls limp to the ground with an arrow in his back "N-NO! HE C-CAN'T B-BE DEAD!" I shout as the dead body takes Michaels form as the ground eats him up. I look over to Keeko who has slung his bow over his back and is standing there nervously. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU KILLED MY OWN BROTHER! HE WAS ONLY 7!" I shout whilst stumbling over to him, he catches me and I pound his chest whilst crying not caring about whether it hurts him or not. "Taylor, Taylor TAYLOR! Stop" he says sternly whilst holding my arms "look at me" he says in the same tone "he was a mutt, it wasn't really your brother. He'll be at home safe. I promise you" he says in a more soft tone now pulling me into a hug as I cry "but it was so real, it sounded and looked so much like him" I weep. "Yeah and what do they do if you get to the final 8? Or 7 in our case" he says now holding me at arm's length and looking me in the eyes "they interview your friends and family" I mumble still slightly crying "that's right" he says whilst pulling me back into a hug, he strokes my hair as I cry and he explains "they would have interviewed him, been able to make a mutt just like him, and even re-create his voice and eyes, and put him in the arena to affect your physical and mental health" he concludes softly. I've calmed down now but I'm still hiccupping from my crying, so Keeko continues to hold me until it stops. I know he's right about Michael, but he seemed so real, I thought he was dead. I was so angry at Keeko for saving me, but now I see that he was right. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, I didn't mean it, and I was just upset" I say weakly as I look up at him. "It's ok love" he says back before he pulls me into a long passionate kiss.

It's Lily who pulls us apart "you promised I wouldn't die painfully" she says in her innocent tone. Keeko looks at her as she tugs on his sleeve, and loses his mind for a moment before he says "yeah I did and I'm sorry, let's try again" he takes my sword from its case (that I constantly keep round my waist) and stabs her clean in the chest, she falls and is eaten by the floor. "You're so strong" I say whilst hugging him again. "it's because I know it wasn't her. As much as I would love to, I know people can't come back from the dead" he says with no emotion in his voice. "Taylor, I thought you loved me? How could you say that and then kiss this guy" Will says whilst gesturing towards Keeko. I freeze because everything mutt-Will has said is correct. How could I say I love Will and then say I love Keeko? What have I got myself into? How could I have let this happen? Surely you can't love two people at once...can you? Its Keeko aggressively killing Will with my sword that pulls me out of my thoughts. The mutt falls and is eaten by the floor once again but Keeko still stands there, sword pointed to where Will was standing moments ago. "Was what he said true?" Keeko asks obviously hurt, it takes me a few moments before I can reply "I don't know, I'm very confused. It's not like I'm getting out of here alive. I won't ever see Will again." I weep, crying once again. Keeko, realising he's touched a nerve comes over to me "no no love don't cry again, you're right, we're probably not getting out of here alive, let's just try to spend the last few hours together ok?" Keeko says softly whilst hugging me. "You must think I'm a right weakling, crying all the time" I say quietly, still hugging him "after seeing how you can kill, and save people...no I don't. I think you're human for crying at the sight of two people you may never see again. But do you know what" he says whilst pulling my chin up to look at him "I'm going to try and get you to see them again, because all I want you to be is alive and happy." He says before pulling me into yet another long passionate kiss.

We pull apart after yet another parachute comes, landing on my head this time. 'would these bloody things stop coming at the worst times' I think grumpily as I pick up the parachute that fell on the floor. I then re-think 'no I'm glad I'm getting so much help, I'm very grateful to Finnick for helping me this far and trying to keep me on the right tracks. He is like a father to me.' I argue back sternly. I open the box to find a spoon 'why the hell has he given me a spoon?' I think with a confused look on my face, I detach the note and read it

'_you only need one spoonful of the liquid for it to work, hence the spoon. I understand your confused but things Will become clear once you're out of these games. I'm still betting on you love. Good luck. Finnick.'_

So he still thinks I'm getting out alive, and in doing so I won't have Keeko to love anymore, only Will. 'But what if I don't win, because I'm not killing Keeko if it gets down to us two in the final battle' I think solemnly. 'What if another tribute kills Keeko and then you're in the final two with another tribute?' I argue back 'all the other tributes are stronger than me!' I think back angrily 'I'M NOT GOING TO WIN!' I shout in my head taking on an enraged expression. "what's wrong?" Keeko asks looking at my angry face. "huh what nothing, it's a spoon for the liquid Finnick gave me, there should be enough liquid for both of us" I say immediately snapping out of my angry thoughts. "What does this liquid do?" he asks obviously amused "oh it makes you more alert, Finnick says to drink it for when I think I'll need more energy" I say. "Oh cool" is all says "we should probably find a safe place to set up camp, it's getting late" I say pointing to the sky that shows an orange colour "that was quick" Keeko says "they're obviously making the days shorter now, so the final battle will come quicker" he says more to himself. We walk hand-in-hand around the forest, still on guard for mutts, until we find a suitable tree. We sit under it as it also has draping leaves to hide us quite well like our last tree. We put our bags to the side of us and then cover our legs with the blanket. I lean my head on Keeko's chest, watching the sky as the anthem begins. No faces appear tonight. 'Must have had good enough TV with me and Keeko' I muse. I'm just about to drop off to sleep when I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice echoing in the arena.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL 4 BENET, JEROME, KEEKO AND TAYLOR. AS THESE MAGNIFICANT GAMES ALMOST COME TO A CLOSE, WE HAVE DECIDED TO CELEBRATE YOU 4 FOR GETTING TO THE FINAL STAGES OF THE GAMES BY INVITING YOU TO A FEAST. THIS FEAST WILL CONTAIN A LETTER FROM EACH OF YOUR FAMILIES AND SOMETHING EACH OF YOU WILL WISH TO SAVE. THE FEAST WILL START AT SUNRISE TOMORROW. GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!"


	14. Chapter 14 the feast

73rd hunger games chapter 14 – the feast.

"Something that we'll miss? And what did he mean _'the final 4'_I thought the boys from 6 and 10 and the girl from 7 were still alive, we haven't seen their faces in the sky" I ask in a confused tone, I look up at Keeko to see he is just as confused as I am. "we must have missed an anthem at one point, slept through it or something, as for the something we'll miss I have a hunch at what that could be...I just hope I'm wrong" he Keeko says nervously "But we would have heard the canon sounds wouldn't we? ...what's your hunch?" I ask the last part hesitantly. "We probably didn't hear them because we were too far away, or pre-occupied" he says looking down at me smirking, we kiss again, but I can tell he doesn't want to tell me what he thinks the thing we'll miss is, so I break it off "what is your hunch?" I ask a little more sternly, he sighs and looks up to the sky giving up on trying to distract me "they could have put our real families in the arena, leaving us to save ourselves and our families..." he says hesitantly. I pale at his suggestion. 'What if he's right? What if Michael is there and I can't save him from the other tributes. I will have caused another person's death' I think grimly. 'No the capitol would have, if they're so low as to put 24 kids in an arena to fight to the death, then so be it. But put their families in who don't even qualify...well that has gone too far!' I think angrily. 'They will not take Michael away from me!'. Keeko looks back down to me "don't worry, if it is that, we'll get both our family members out. I promise" he says softly not noticing how angry I am.

"If it is the families that they put in here..."I start "then they've gone too far. I will not let Snow put Michael in danger. The slimy git has messed with me and my family for the last time!" I say angrily whilst standing up, starting to pace the forest floor. Keeko stands up to and leans his back against the tree watching me. "He puts 24 CHILDREN into an arena to fight to the death. What are his motives for this?! Nothing! He could have stopped it! What's the point in punishing the districts that don't even remember what they did to be punished! I bet Snow doesn't even remember what happened!...Oh yeah some war happened, that's why we must kill 23 kids every year." I now start shouting and looking to the sky as if he is up there "WELL NEWS FLASH SNOW. A LOT OF WARS HAPPEN, AND THE SOLUTION TO STOP WARS IS TO NOT KILL MORE PEOPLE! YEAH WE MAY HAVE REBELLED, BUT IT WAS FOR A GOOD REASON. CLEARLY THIS GOVERNMENT HASN'T LEARNED THE REASON WHY WE REBELLED IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT WAS PROBABLY BECAUSE THE OLD GOVERNMENT WERE AS SADISTIC AS THEY ARE NOW!" I stop shouting at this point, remembering it may attract other tributes "they kill 23 kids every year because their ancestors stood up for justice, they then blackmail the winner to become one of Snow's personal mutts, doing everything he says. And if they don't they torture or kill their families! How low can you get. You've just killed 23 kids and now you kill the winners' families' because they stood up for themselves! Yeah. I can now see why a rebellion happened all those years ago. It was probably because of something similar." I say angrily throwing my arms in the air out of rage. "And that's not even the worst part. Snow expects us to enjoy and accept fighting other children who we should be uniting with to take the snake down! Well for the first time in 73 years of these torturous and merciless events-" at this point in my rant, Keeko stops me by covering my mouth with his hand "you're just going to put you and your family in more danger" I start to protest by shouting into his hand but all you can hear is "MUR THA SHULOT E LOWE IRS ONG!-" "I know it's wrong love but are they going to change their ways just because some tribute made an inspirational speech? No. They will just not show it to the public and you will end up being even more punished. So please stop for your own sake" he says gently.

I physically calm down (but still angry inside my head) and he takes his hand away and pulls me into a hug "there is nothing you can do, let's try to save our families, if that's even true that they'll be there, and try to get you out alive ok?" he says in the same tone, I want to protest about how I want him out alive but he immediately pulls me into a long passionate kiss, after we've pulled apart I have completely forgotten what I wanted to say to him. "Let's go at least get some sleep before we find out what they in store for us" he says pulling me back over to the tree. We sit how we did before my rant, I can now see why Keeko didn't want to tell me, he knew I would get angry and cause myself more trouble. I eventually drift into sleep dreaming about the death of Michael.

I awake to a parachute landing on me. I open the box to find some breakfast (just toast, jam, butter and chocolate spread) for me and Keeko, and another note

'_impressive speech, I agree with every single word, but you should expect consequences darling. Now might be a good time to take that liquid, we sent this just before sunrise so you two could get there on time. I'm still betting on you love. Good luck. Finnick.'_

I knew Finnick hated the capitol as much as I did. No mention of Will this time, it's probably because he knows I'm going to die for sure with the speech I made last night. We quickly eat the breakfast and pack everything. Me and Keeko each drink a spoonful of the liquid feeling quite energised, we then head to the opening of the forest ready for the much awaited feast... 'well this is where I die' I think.

When we arrive at the clearing we don't see Jerome or Benet in sight 'must be hiding somewhere on low ground so we can't shoot them if they come down the hill' I think. I look to the base of the hill and see a long black table; I can just make out 6 figures sitting around it. 'Wait what? 6? Why is there 6?' I think confused. I then squint at the figures as gasp in horror. Keeko was right. Except I don't just have one family member to save, I have 3. I now immediately regret my speech. The game makers knew I wouldn't make it out alive and they wanted me to watch my family die as a consequence for the announcement I made last night. I'm just glad Keeko shut me up. "They've got guns rigged to them, and what looks like a countdown on the table. If we don't save our families by then..." Keeko says trailing off. I squint harder to see he's right. I look at the timer... 5:00, 4:59, 4:58 and so on. I sprint to the table, luckily we're not far away and I feel awake as ever 'thanks Finnick for the energy boost' I think. I get to the table, not sure to untie first. I notice Keeko out the corner of my eye desperately trying to untie what looks like his mother. I look at my mum and dad they both nod frantically to a crying Michael. Without delay I set off to work on Michaels ropes. 'Shit these are hard' I think at 3:39 on the clock. I manage to have them untied and the gun off him by 3:01. He runs away to a waiting hovercraft but is stopped by Jerome "you killed my district partner, I kill your brother, and eye for an eye right?" he says over to me slightly crying. 'Why is he crying?' I think. I then look at the table to see a sword slashed in Jerome's mum 'Benet, how could you stoop so low' I think. "I'll handle him, you get your mum and dad out" Keeko says as he's running over to Jerome getting out his knife. Its 2:30 and I realise I can't save both of them. I have to choose. The capitol knew I'd have to choose. 'the sadistic bitches can't...' 'you don't have time to rant about the capitol!' my mind interrupts back. Dad keeps nodding to mum and as mum does to dad. I don't know who to choose. They both mean the world to me and now one will die due to me mouthing off about the capitol. As I start to untie the ropes I tell both of them "I love you both, this is all my fault, I should have never made that rant last night, I was just so angry I didn't think about the consequences involving you lot at home. I'm so sorry. I seem to have lost my common sense in these games. I'm sorry I ended up hurting both of you. I love you dad" I say as I hug him at 0:10. He mumbles something which I translate as I love you too. He dies in my mother's crying arms.

I look up to see Benet's dad, I think, just being untied before the gun went off. He hugs Benet and jogs over to the hovercraft safely. Benet then looks at my mum and smiles evilly. I look at him and attempt to jump in front of my mum before he launches his knife at her. I'm too late. My mother falls with one last "I love you" slipping from her mouth. "NOOO! HOW COULD YOU!" I scream at him whilst holding my mother and crying. "An eye for an eye" is all he says. I watch him jog away with fury in my eyes, I immediately stop crying, knowing it won't help. I lay mother on the ground, kiss her forehead and stand up determinedly. I quickly look around to Keeko. He is battling Jerome at a considerable disadvantage as he is using a knife to block whilst Jerome uses a spear. I know Keeko doesn't have enough time between attacks to get his bow and arrows out. 'I have to save Michael that was their last wish' I think. But where is he? I search around frantically, only to find him in Benet's grasp "NOT MY BROTHER AS WELL!" I scream as I launch my sword with incredible aim at Benet's chest, killing him stone dead. Michael runs over to me and hugs me "I'm sorry little man, this is my fault." I say whilst wiping bands of hair from his eyes, I'm now crouching down so I'm at his level. "Mum and dad's death and you being here, I'm so sorry. If I die Finnick will take care of you, or Will will if you want him too. I love you. You need to get out of here! Quickly! Go over to that hover craft! Now Michael, go!" I say to him, I watch him run to the hover craft. I turn towards Keeko and Jerome knowing my brother is safe. Horror fills my face as I see Keeko rolling around on the ground clutching his stomach with sick around him and what looks like a huge cut across his chest 'oh no!' I think.

I'm about to run over to him, but before I take 2 steps I fall to the floor. I feel a sharp pain in my back. I see Keeko screaming and looking at me as my eyes turn to black. My last thoughts being 'I knew this would come. I deserve it'.


	15. Chapter 15 the victor

73rd hunger games chapter 15 – the victor

Keeko's POV (from just before his fight with Jerome)

"I'll handle him, you get your mum and dad out" I say to Taylor whilst running over to Jerome. I see that Michael is on the floor with Jerome towering over him. "What are you going to do lover boy? Let me kill your girlfriend's brother?" Jerome says tauntingly. I know this is also a stab at how potentially it was Taylor's fault that Lily died. 'No it wasn't, she thought she was safe, she was saving you, and she didn't personally kill her' I think sternly. "I'll not let her go through that pain. Turn around and fight like a man" I say firmly. "Ohh brave boy are you? Think you can beat me? Ha! Fine I can kill the boy later after I've injured you into serious pain. But just alive enough to see your girlfriends death." He says whilst turning his sword away from Michael, who scurries away. "I won't let that happened!" I say furiously. I launch forward with my knife, suddenly realising how pathetic this weapon is against Jerome's spear. I can feel my bow and arrows on my back. 'If only I could get them, I could beat him' I think feverishly whilst blocking an attack. 'I'll just have to try to make him tired' I think slightly losing hope. I hear Taylor scream behind me and glance back behind me for less than a second. I feel a sharp pain across my chest, opening up my previous cut. I fall to the ground and I'm sick as I suddenly realise this is it for me. I roll over clutching my stomach to see Jerome sneaking behind Taylor who just killed Benet and got her brother out safely.

I feel another pain in my chest as Taylor falls and is slashed by Jerome across her back. "NOOOOOO!" I scream as I try to reach out to her. I hear the canon sound, and then it is quickly followed by another. I look up to Jerome who is standing over Taylor triumphantly, clearly thinking I'm dead. 'Well I'm not dead yet you git. I will kill you.' I roll over and push myself up on my knees, wincing at the pain when I move. 'Stay strong. For Taylor. She would have wanted him dead' I think determinedly. I pull my bow and arrows from my back, I ready my bow, breathing rapidly now. I fire. One arrow in his chest is all it takes. Jerome falls. Dead. I fall again so I'm on my hands and knees and I empty my stomach once more. I scream out in both emotional and physical pain. 'Both the people I vowed to save. Dead. Both of them! I only entered these games for Lily! But when I met Taylor, I was speechless, she was beautiful, even though I knew she'd never like me; I still vowed to try and save both of them, somehow. When I kissed her I thought she'd never talk to me again. But then when she kissed me after I found her, I felt like everything would work out, I could get her out alive. But I failed that. I can't save anyone. Not even my own sister!' I think in a distraught tone. It's Claudius' Templesmith's voice echoing the arena that pulls me out of my wallowing thoughts. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I AM PLEASED TO PRESENT THE VICTOR OF THE 73RD HUNGER GAMES KEEKO DEAN!" I don't respond I just lay on the floor, in my own sick. I'm too depressed to register that I've won. I'm not even happy that I won, because I always wanted my sister or Taylor to win. Never me. I hear the capitol crowd's cheers playing through the arena as I'm being lifted up by the hover craft. Doctors swarm me, carrying me over to a bed; I fall into a dreamless sleep several seconds later.

I wake up to see that I'm in a white room, strapped down to a bed. 'What the hell?' I think. I look left to see a sleeping Rueben in a chair. It's his presence that makes me remember everything. Lily's death, Taylors death, the games, everything. "Oh you're awake cub, how you feeling?" Rueben asks. Rueben always did have this calm and wise presence about him, I felt I could fully trust from the first time I met, he's been like a father figure to me. He even knows how I feel about Taylor, I told him I thought I liked her after the first day of training, I then confirmed it after the 3rd day of training. It's for these reasons that I'm not annoyed with him for asking such a meaningless question. "Shit to be perfectly honest. How did I manage to save neither of them Rueben? I did everything I could, but it just wasn't enough I guess. Lily died anyway! What was the point in volunteering to save her if I didn't even do that! I'm useless" I attempt to put my hands to my head, but find I can't as they are strapped down "why the hell am I strapped down? Do they think I'm going to attack someone?!" I ask angrily. Rueben looks at me with a solemn face "the point in you volunteering was to make sure she wasn't scared out of her wits in those games before her death came, and you did that, you made her death much less painful than it could've been" he begins softly "and well they think that with all the emotional stress you suffered in the arena with the people who you were close to dead, they did think you might lash out and blame the capitol for their deaths and therefore want revenge on any capitol person" he says nervously, this enrages me, I now see how Taylor was right to be angry at the capitol, I find myself agreeing with everything she had said in the arena. She was right. And now it's even worse, their expecting not to be blamed for all those deaths! "WELL OF COURSE IT'S THEIR FAULT!" I say now completely enraged, I also see now why they strapped me down, as I'm fighting against my restraints, I'm shouting "THEY PUT 24 KIDS TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH AGAINST THEIR WILL FOR SOME REASON THAT NO ONE EVEN REMEMBERS! THEY THEN ALSO PUT THEIR FAMILIES AT RISK! AND NOW AFTER GETTING THEIR FUCKING VICTOR THEY EXPCET THEM TO NOT BLAME THE CAPITOL FOR FORCING THEM TO KILL SOMEONE ELSE! HOW DARE THEY! THEY'VE GONE WAY TO FAR! I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO, OR HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE, I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON THEM! AND IT WON'T BE BLOODY PRETTY LET ME TELL YOU THAT! I WILL INDIVIDUALLY KILL EVERY PERSON WHO TOOK PART IN PUTTING THESE GAMES TOGETHER! FINALLY KILLING SNOW IN THE SLOWEST AND MOST PAINFUL WAY I CAN THINK OFF!" at this point my voice gets hoarser and before I can try to threaten anything else they sedate me again.

The next time I wake, Rueben is awake next to me, and I see several needles on a tray to the side of my bed in case I need to be put out again. "Are you calmer now cub?" he says tentatively "yeah" I lie "how long have I been out?" I ask finding it really hard to get my words out "well the first time you were put out, you were out 2 days, and then the second time you were put out you were out 5 days, so 1 week in total" he says whilst bringing me my lunch. "Now I will take your arm straps off if you promise not to launch at me" he says smirking, he knows I'd never go for him, plus I'd still have my legs strapped in so I couldn't go anywhere. I just hope they keep all capitol people out otherwise I will go for them. They are to blame for Lily's and Taylor's death. For now I'll pretend to get calmer so they can interview me and send me home, but then I will plan my revenge. I'm positive there are others who want revenge, maybe even Rueben although I will not ask him this now, he'll probably sedate me again, and this place is probably bugged. He unties my arms; I sit up, rubbing my face and take the food tray from him. I see they've put all my favourite food on there, but not too much of each portion. 'Probably to try and convince me the capitol is good and to not make me sick' I think grimly. I smile and eat, remembering my plan. 'I have to convince Rueben I'm ok in order to get out of here' I think, although he probably knows it's an act I still keep smiling whilst eating my diner, pretending I'm enjoying the food I was given. After I've eaten, Rueben turns to me "you're interview with the capitol is tomorrow, I want you to be nice, no bad mouthing the capitol on TV ok?" 'Oh no, that would ruin my plan, they have to think everything is normal' I think but nod with an emotionless face in answer "But still answer honestly, if you think you're answer will put the capitol down then say 'no comment' ok?" Rueben finishes looking sternly at me, it's clear he thinks I'll be in trouble for my outburst 5 days ago. 'He's probably right, he's been a mentor for a while, he probably knows of people just like you, who are dead now because they did something similar. Listen to him!' I think to myself sternly as Rueben leaves the room for me to rest.

It's now the morning of the interview and I'm in my old dressing room with my stylists Flow, Abner and Flynn. As they do something to my hair they chat excitedly about they knew I'd win, and how they can't wait for my interview. I stay silent for the whole time, even when they ask me questions. I don't want to talk at the moment so why should I just to please them? 'Because Rueben told you too' my rational mind thinks. But this doesn't make me talk. It's only when me and my personal stylist Saffron are alone that I answer her questions. "I suppose you're dreading tonight" she says whilst we're eating lunch "yeah I am" I say finally being able to show how glum I am feeling. "It's ok dear; just one interview then you can go home and be able to grieve your losses." She says rubbing my back, I always liked saffron, she's very down to earth, always knows just what to say and when to say it. "Yeah your right, I better put on a smile tonight, make it seem like I'm ok like every victor does" I say in the same tone "that would be best love" she says "come on let's get you dressed" she says. I'm surprised when she brings out a sea-green suit, with a matching tie and white shirt. I hold back tears as I hold it in my hands. "I thought it could be a way to show how much you cared for Taylor, and how much you agreed with her, without getting you in trouble" she says with a knowing smile. Crap. She knows my plan.

I look at her innocently "what do you mean?" I ask in my most childlike tone "you can't hide it from me honey, I know you want revenge, and I am willing to help. But you can't do that tonight, it needs months of planning to stage a rebellion and revenge plan. But I do know who can help" she says smirking "is it obvious?" I ask now looking guilty "only to me, I can read people well, the public will have no idea as long as you smile and don't say anything about wanting revenge." She says wisely. I nod and put on the suit, thinking Taylor would be proud. Once I'm dressed she pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear "I'll tell Rueben about what you want to do, and he'll help you get you to wear you need to be, even though he probably already knows." "Thank you" is all I say. I then start to worry that the capitol has heard us; maybe even the dressing rooms are bugged. I walk over to the couch and casually say "can they hear us?" "No I said I wouldn't work with people listening and giving away my fashion secrets all the time" she said with a smirk, it was obvious this was not the reason she had the microphones removed "clever move, you get a lot of rebels then?" I ask generally curious "no, not a lot, but generally kids who are about to enter the arena bad mouth the capitol a lot, and I know it would do them no good to have the capitol hear them." She says looking at me knowingly; it's true I did bad mouth the capitol a bit, saying how outrageous it was to put 12 year olds in the games with some quite colourful language before I went back to my calm self. She continued "So I made the capitol take out my microphones and all of the dressing rooms for other districts, stating it could give away fashion secrets. They took them away immediately knowing how obsessed the capitol is with fashion" she finished. This was a very smart move, now all the kids can have a place to just be themselves for a bit without being watched. Brilliant. "It seems I have under estimated you Saff" I say with smirk. "Come on you, it's time for your interview" she says whilst taking my arm and leading me to the elevator. 'Stay calm. Be honest. Keep eyes on Rueben and Saffron. You can do this.' I say in my head to keep me calm as the elevator door opens revealing the training centre. "good luck" she says kissing my cheek. I wait there nervously waiting to be lifted on stage. I watch as my prep team go up, then my escort (Gavin Marson), then Saffron with an elegant smile on her face and finally Rueben who with one last "good luck cub, remember what I said" to me, is lifted up. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME THE 73RD ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES VICTOR KEEKO DEAN!" Caesar Flickerman's voice booms the stadium.

As I'm lifted up onto the stage, I smile and wave as if I'm happy to have been involved in the hunger games. Once I arrive level with the stage, I make my way to my seat next to Caesar. They play my whole games on a huge screen, the first half an hour shows the pre-arena events and then as soon as I enter the arena how I met up with Taylor along with Lily. It shows us in the forest and waking to see the girl brutally killed, it shows us losing Lily and finding her. I zone out for most of it except when it comes to me kissing Taylor, from then on it shows a love story between us two, how she left and I still went after her, how we shared many kisses and finally how she died, my reaction and me killing Jerome. Caesar then interviews me. "How does it feel to have the 73rd annual hunger games!?" he asks, at his question the crowd goes wild, I wait for them to calm down with an ecstatic smile on my face, I finally respond with "amazing, Caesar, just amazing, I'm just glad to be alive to be honest" and that was true, I am glad to be alive, but I would have preferred Taylor and Lily to be "I mean the way you shot Jerome with that arrow whilst being fatally injured was just outstanding! Don't we think so ladies and gentlemen?!" Caesar prompts the audience causing them to cheer, it's clear he's trying to get them to like me "well I couldn't let him get away with killing Taylor now could I?" I say in a boastful tone "no you couldn't and you certainly didn't. Speaking of Taylor, what was your relationship with her?" Caesar asks the last bit in a softer tone and the audience goes silent, I could hear a pin drop. I sigh "I loved her Caesar; from when I first saw her in the training days I knew I liked her. I was over the moon when she kissed me after I found her. I don't know if you can love someone after only knowing them for only two weeks but it sure felt like I loved her." My expression then takes a solemn look "and when Jerome killed her, I-I lost all hope. That's why I managed to kill him" I finish with the same look on my face. As I gaze out into the audience I can hear crying and see tears. I've done a good a job in winning over the sympathy vote. "Were you going to sacrifice yourself for Taylor if it got down to the final two?" Caesar asks tentatively "yes" I simply say looking back at him "and I would have done the same for my sister, Lily, if she wasn't killed" I say as a matter of fact. "I'm deeply sorry about your losses Keeko, we all are" he says gesturing out to the audience "but at least you're out alive and can see your parents again, you did an amazing job and were very brave throughout all of the games, we all admire your courage as well as your calm demeanour" he finishes softly "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE 73RD ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES VICTOR KEEKO DEAN!" Caesar's voice booms once again. President Snow takes the stage and places the crown on my head. I smile and shake his hand. I put on a smile and wave as I am lowered down. I hear cries of the capitol public and also cheers, I assume they are for sympathy and my way of killing Jerome.

'And they got shallower' I think to myself as I step if the platform. I see Rueben, he hugs me as I attempt to hold back tears "that was perfect cub" he says softly as a tear escapes my eye. I wipe it quickly regaining my calm composure. He then holds me at arm's length and looks me in the eye saying "I know and will help you, but first Finnick wants to talk to you" he says emotionlessly. I know he means he knows about my plan of rebellion but I have no idea why Finnick would want to talk to me. Rueben leaves me and I see Finnick arrive below the training centre where I now am alone. But he isn't alone; a girl a bit smaller than me, probably 16, with brown hair who looks beautiful is with him. 'Must be his latest capitol escort' I think. "Hello Keeko, I'm Finnick, and this is my niece Kaylyn" he says gently whilst holding out his hand, I shake his hand and look at the girl who looks up shyly at me and says "Hi" with a small smile. I gasp realising she has Taylor's eyes.


	16. Chapter 16 what happened?

73rd hunger games chapter 16 – what happened?

Taylor's POV (From when she was cut)

Well it's true when they say that your life flashes before your eyes as you die. Mine had quite a lot in it for only 16 years of age, my first day at school, a lot of fights with my family, my first training session with Will, the night Will gave me my bracelet, seeing Will in the room before the train. After my life story had stopped and I lay on the floor dying, I was thinking of Will, how I should have told him. How I shouldn't have kissed Keeko 'but you liked Keeko' I argue back. 'Yes I do but I think I love Will' my mind says. 'Oh what's the point in arguing who you like, you're dying you can't be with either of them.' I think back. 'I knew this would come. I deserve it' I think as I black out.

"Taylor...Tayyllor...TAYLOR!" I hear Finnick say the last one in a whisper but a harsher whisper. "What?" I say attempting to sit up only to realise I'm strapped into a bed. "Wait what?! How the hell am I alive? What happened? I died! Jerome killed me! What is going on! Maybe this is Hell...but then why are you here? Oh they didn't kill you too did they?! Oh Christ I'm so sorry Finnick!" I say all at once causing Finnick to chuckle "why are you laughing?! Where am I?! What is going on?! And why the hell am I strapped down to a bed if I'm in Hell?!" I say more angrily "Taylor I'm laughing because I can't believe we did it!" Finnick says with delight in his voice. "Did what?! You better explain what happened right now Finnick or I swear to the sea that I will get loose of the restraints and...hurt...you!" I say the last part much less threateningly that I would have liked "ok ok I'll explain." He says raising his hands in defeat.

"As soon as I saw your sword skills I knew we could use them and you for the cause. Wait let me explain everything, then questions ok?" he says whilst holding his finger to my mouth I nod slightly "for a while, at least 5 years, there has been a large group of people, both in districts and in the capitol, wanting to start a rebellion against Snow for all he has done, and trust me, he's done a lot on his own, even without continuing the hunger games. Anyway when I saw you fight...well you were the best I'd seen, especially with a sword. I could tell by our talks that you hated the capitol but refused to say so in fear of hurting anyone, until you blurted out your hate for the whole of Panem to see" he looks at me to check I'm listening "they didn't show the whole of your speech, they cut you off once they realised how many bad things you were going to say about the capitol. But as your mentor I have a camera that constantly watched you so I saw it all, and it was impressive. I've got it on tape" he says smirking "ok what does this have to do with you being dead too?" I ask genuinely confused "Taylor you're not dead love." This completely shocks me.

"What happened?" I ask even more confused and not believing a single word he says, even though all evidence points to him speaking the truth. "Like I was saying when I saw how good you were with a sword and how much you hated the capitol, I knew we needed you to join the cause. So me, Peter and Marcus talked to some chemists and made a heavily sedating drug that makes you appear dead as soon as your cut or injured, so you pass out so deeply it looks like your dead, even the capitol experts didn't detect that you were actually still alive...but" he says sighing "it was still a huge risk because it could have actually killed you, but I knew you'd die anyway as I'd seen what the capitol had planned for you. If another tribute didn't kill you, they would have. So we needed you off the map and that was the only way to do it." He finishes, I look at him with a completely puzzled look on my face and then start to think it over, and yes I could see how it could work but... "when did I drink or eat the drug though?" I ask finding a flaw in his explanation "well..." he says looking away "you know that liquid that I said will make you feel more energised...that was it, I wasn't sure you'd take it if I told you my plan plus I could hardly send a note in the games explaining exactly what it was in case another tribute got it, or in case the capitol saw it. For that reason I had to lie to you to get you to take it" he says glancing back at me, I think the whole thing over a bit more, realising I'm getting a headache "Keeko took it too, but he was sick..." I say suddenly paling at the thought that Keeko might be dead. I'm too scared to ask the next question but I do anyway "who won?" Finnick looks at me at first with an emotionless face that breaks out into a sympathetic smile; you can tell he doesn't want to tell me. "Finnick, who won?" I say more sternly, he sighs, looks me in the eye and says "Keeko Dean". My mouth drops. "HE DID IT; HE ACTUALLY DID IT, OH YES! HE'S ALIVE!" I scream in delight. But as realisation dawns on me my face takes a grave expression "does he think I'm dead?" I ask not looking at Finnick "yeah" is all he says.

"Well let's go and tell him I'm not!" I say slightly angry that they haven't told him yet. "NO!" Finnick shouts. It's the first time I've heard him shout, well apart from when he was shouting at Ethan. He then looks at me and realises that I'm slightly scared and hurt about his disapproval. "Look Taylor, no one can know about you being alive apart from me, Peter and Marcus ok? We have to keep you secret otherwise the capitol will catch you and kill you, I can guarantee that, and I care too much about you to have you killed love" he says with genuine compassion, I soften at this statement "so how am I supposed to help the rebellion if I can't be seen?" I ask now calmer. "Simple we dye your hair and give you a new name and don't parade you around. You'll be posing as my niece, so you'll be with me a lot" I smile at this "and you will have you're sword on you at all times, we rescued it from the arena when we were picking you and your brother up in our hovercraft..." my eyes widen at remembering my brother "oh crap is Michael ok? Where is he? Is mum and dad-" I stop short and burst into tears at this point suddenly remembering how they both died thanks to the capitol. What Finnick does shocks me though, he unties my restraints and carries me off my bed, pulls me over to a sofa nearby and hugs me, rubbing my back soothingly until I calm down.

I figure it must have been several hours before I finally stop crying and hiccupping enough for me to be able to hear Finnick. "He's with Will a few doors down from here. We'll go see them later. I suppose they can know as they will probably want to be a part of the rebellion too, although Michael is too young, he'll stay here." Finnick explains gently. "W-what a-am I-I *hiccup* g-going t-to d-do? W-where w-will h-he s-stay?" I ask still crying a little bit "he'll live in a room with you or Will depending on who's home at that time, and if neither of you are, we'll find somewhere to put him, don't worry he will be ok" Finnick says in the same tone. "I-It's m-my f-fault t-they're d-dead" I sob out. "No it is certainly not. Did you put your parents in that arena? No. So it's not your fault. This is due to the capitols malicious ways of dealing with people who stand up for justice." Finnick says more sternly but not angry at me. I don't reply, instead I just sob in Finnick's arms. We stay like that for the rest of the night until we both fall asleep on the sofa

I wake up in Finnick's arms on the same sofa; clearly they just left us when they found us on the sofa asleep knowing I may be distraught. I see Finnick is awake before me but is still holding me "morning, sleep ok?" he says with a smirk "I did actually" I say with a slight smile. "It's going to be ok love" Finnick says rubbing my back again. "yeah, just a lot has happened. It's a lot to take in" I say solemnly. "I know, do you want me to finish explaining how we got you out now? Or do you want to wait till later?" he asks tentatively. I sigh, might as well get it over with "now" I say weakly. "ok so after Keeko saved you're brother, and then you saved him again, he came over to our hovercraft, where he was told to go. Then when you 'died' we picked up your body and took you here" he says gesturing to the room we're in. I suddenly realise I have no clue where I am "erm yeah where exactly is here?" I ask shyly "this, Taylor, is district 13 hospital, you're in a private room because we thought you'd need space, they allowed me and Marcus in to see you whilst you were asleep, but only us two, the only other person who knows about you is Plutarch." Finnick says. He manages to shock me again. 13 was obliterated. How on earth can we be here? I voice this to Finnick "well they say that 13 was obliterated but actually it was just heavily bombed. They moved underground and told the capitol that they wouldn't start a nuclear war if they left them alone. So the capitol did, using the 13 story to scare districts with it as well" he explains "so how did you get your own hovercraft to get me out? I didn't know the mentors picked up their fallen tributes?" I ask "they don't, we snuck in with a district 13 hovercraft disguising it as the capitols to get you and your brother out, and we had to take out another capitol hovercraft to do it though. But we managed it without being detected, luckily" he says with relief in his voice. At this point a person in a white uniform enters to give us our breakfast, I realise that I'm starving and start to eat as soon as the tray is handed to me, as does Finnick.

Once we're done eating I ask "you said Will was here too? But why? How did he get here?" I ask genuinely confused. "after he thought you died, another guy in your district taunted him about you, he successfully beat him up, but then was whipped because of it. I told some peacekeepers who are friends of mine, to stop it and put him in my house until I can come and talk to him about your death. Well instead of talking, I sedated him and brought him here, knowing he'd taught you and thus would also be a good fighter" Finnick says whilst standing up. "You can see him and tell him about you if you like? Michael will be there too, he should be awake by now" Finnick says whilst stretching out his hand to me, I take it shyly but fall as soon as I get up, he catches me "walk slowly, you need to get used to walking again" he says. I do as instructed and in no time we are outside Will's door. What if he hates me? What if he likes that I'm dead? What if he doesn't love me back? What am I going to do about him and Keeko? All this races through my mind as Finnick opens the door to see a very scared Will.

"Ok I'm either dreaming or dead. That's the only way for you to be here" Will states as a matter of fact. "TAYLOR! HOW DID YOU GET OUT ALIVE?" Michael shouts as he runs up to me. I let go of Finnick's hand and crouch down to Michaels level to hug him whilst Finnick explains all about the drug and how they got me out of the arena again. Half an hour later I'm sitting on the sofa in Will's room with Michael on my lap as Finnick just finishes his explanation "...and that's what I used on you in my house to get you here" he says nodding to Will. "It's really you Taylor?" Will asks nervously, I nod my head in answer and put Michael on the sofa in my place. Just as Will is getting off his bed, he stumbles like I did but it doesn't stop him from running to me as I do to him. We meet half way in the room and he picks me up and spins me round. Oh how good it feels to be in his arms again. I squeal in delight and as he puts me down I look up at him. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me close, as I put my arms around his neck. This kiss is totally different than mine and Keeko's kisses. When I kiss Will fireworks go off, sparks fly, we both smile against each other's lips. He deepens the kiss and picks me up and sits me on the top of the dresser (Which is only about a metre tall, probably less) without breaking contact. How long we kiss for is a mystery to me, but it makes me forget everything, the games, my family losses, Keeko, everything. I only remember Will and my love for him. We pull apart when the door opens and lunch rolls in on a trolley, but we completely ignore the person who leaves the room moments later. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Will says "I love you Tay" he says with genuine compassion. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that" I mimic "I love you too Will". We kiss again but only a short kiss, but it is no less passionate as our first one. I rest my forehead on his "I've loved you for years, you know that" he says "I didn't know that, but I do now" I say whilst smirking, I kiss him again but we pull apart when Finnick enters the room "oi you two, I know you miss and love each other and a lot of crap has gone down, but you need to eat, I'm here to make sure you do that" he says, leaning against the door frame, smirking. I jump off the dresser and pull Will over to the bed, he sits down first, and I sit on his lap leaning against him. Finnick puts our trays in front of us, and we share each others, Will taking food off mine and his buy using his arms around me. Michael joins us and sits with Finnick on the sofa and we all eat in comfortable silence. we eat until all the food is gone, Finnick then takes our trays away and takes Michael with him.

Once they're gone I turn to Will and lean on his chest sideways "I've missed you" I say to him gently "I've missed you too, I nearly killed a guy and then almost got killed because I thought you were dead" he says brushing my hair back behind my ear. "I'm sorry, I thought I was dead too if that helps" I say cheekily "no it doesn't help misses" he says tickling me, I giggle and end up in a fit of laughter until he stops after I beg him too. By this time he is standing over the bed whilst I sit on it trying to steady my breathing. He looks at me very seriously and says "I love you" "I love you too" I say back, and I know I mean it when I say it to Will. I stand up and hug him, just enjoying his presence. "I wish we could stay like this forever" I say "why can't we?" he asks "well" I say looking up at him "one: Finnick won't let us, two: I expect we'll play some part in the rebellion that is sure to come and three: I have to take care of my brother" I say gently "we can look after Michael together, and train together, and as long as we eat, Finny boy won't mind" I laugh at his statement "never call him Finny boy again!" I say jokingly "oh and what are you going to do about it?" he asks teasingly "I'll go and get him to sort you out" I say whilst making an attempt for the door, I'm five feet away from the door when Will lifts me up by wrapping his arms around me and spins me round, I squeal telling him to put me down but not really meaning it, after a about 30 seconds me puts me down and spins me round so I'm facing him. "Gotchya" is all he says before he kisses me again, I deepen the kiss and as I do so he lifts me up and puts me on the dresser again without breaking contact. It is Finnick who interrupts us again "will you two ever stop snogging?" he says teasingly whilst taking his original place against the door frame. "The Doctor's want her back in bed, tomorrow we're going to the capitol and she needs a good night's sleep they say" Finnick says, it's obvious he's annoyed by this as much as I am "I'll take care of her and make sure she gets sleep, don't worry, they can even come and check on us if you like, she'll be asleep in half an hour probably" he says poking me in my sides playfully, we are now facing Finnick, Will is standing behind me with is arms wrapped around my waist and my hands rest on his whilst my head rests on his chest. "Pleassseee" I say with puppy dog eyes "ok I'll tell them that I will check on you during the night" he says with a smirk and leaves the room. Will pulls me over to the bed, he climbs in first under the covers, then I lie next to him, he puts one arm around me and it's not long before we're both happily asleep.

A little while later Finnick comes in and mutters "oh gosh she is not going to like tomorrow. It will just mess everything up, but it has to be done, I know he'll want to join and we need all the victors we can get." And leaves the room.


	17. Chapter 17 seeing him again

73rd hunger games chapter 17 – seeing him again

I woke up next to Will, his arms still protectively around me, I had my back against his chest and I could tell by his slow steady breathing that he was still asleep. I turned slightly to look at him, he woke gently and looked at me. We kissed, a slow gentle kiss, it didn't last long but it was sweet. "I love you" he says "I love you too" I say gazing into his blue eyes that I get so easily lost in. It's the woman who brings breakfast that causes us to change our attention from each other to her. "Sorry, Mr Odair says you two must eat" she says tentatively "Mr Odair is right" Will says nicely and smiles at the woman, which causes her to smile back and leave the room. He gets up and goes over to the food trolley; I follow him and wrap my arms around his back. "Everybody loves you, am I going to have competition?" I ask teasingly "oh, everybody may love me, but I only love you." He says turning around and dabbing whipped cream on my nose "oh you didn't just do that" I say in a mock hurt tone as I reach round, wipe my finger across the cream and dab his nose back. "Oh it's on!" he says determinedly as he reaches more cream "that food is for eating you two, not for throwing." Finnick states with his best 'I'm in charge' look. Me and Will both turn around and look guiltily at Finnick we then bow our heads down in mock shame "sorry" we both mutter whilst smirking. "Clean yourselves up and eat" he says also smirking and leaving the room. We do as instructed and eat on the bed together like yesterday until Finnick comes in again "we didn't do it" I say immediately, making him think we did something. "Aha, no you're not in trouble love but you do need to get changed as we are going to the capitol in one hour" he says happily. I look at him puzzled and think 'he said that too happily, what's going on, he would have told me in front of Will, Will knows everything, the only thing he would try to avoid talking about around Will is…Keeko.' My face turns grave, and then I quickly recover, taking on what I think is the same expression I had before. "Ok I'm coming" I say to Finnick as I get up to leave, Will grabs my wrist, spins me around and pulls me close to him, he leans down and whispers "don't forget that I'll be here when you get back, come see me. I love you." He then catches me in another short kiss and lets me go, I walk out the room with one last goodbye to Will and close the door.

Finnick walks me to my room "I know you're taking me to the capitol to see Keeko, otherwise you would have told me more in front of Will, but why do I have to go and see him? Surely this isn't going to help me at all, I'm trying to be with Will now, like all along, like you wanted, like I wanted, why are you trying to make things harder for me" I ask in a confused tone because this is very unlike Finnick to make things harder for someone without reason. "Love I know it's going to be hard seeing him, as I know you were close with him and like him a lot, but I can't collect him on my own because if I do I'm sure to get swarmed by the capitol public, where as if it looks like I'm with family, people leave me alone." He says in a cautious tone, it takes me a while to catch on "...but I'm not family" I finally get out "Taylor, remember how I said no one could know you're alive, well you're going to need a new person to be, so I've decided to make you my niece, since we're already quite close, I didn't think this would be a problem. I thought your new name could be '_Kaylyn Rae Taylor'_ and that you're visiting me for a while." He suggests, I'm pleased at his suggestion, he already seems like a father to me, so being his 'niece' is the closest thing I can get, but one question still plagues my mind that he hasn't answered which was my question from the beginning "why are we going to see him anyway? He's from district 3." I ask "His mentor is a good friend of mine, Rueben, and he suspects Keeko will want to join the rebellion, and we need all the victors we can get, for promotion and their fighting skill, so we're going to the capitol to collect him and bring him here." He explains, I look at him, thinking he's lost it, Keeko never wants to start fights. Why the hell would he want to join a rebellion, he continues "It's important we do this quickly because 1: the public will want to see him 2: If we leave him to go home he's sure to be swarmed by family members, and if this is so, we need to get him out as soon as possible before the capitol gets their chance to blackmail him, so we'll need to get his family out too, and 3: you need to be seen very briefly before someone recognises you, even though you look slightly different, your face has just been all over the TV, and will be recognised easily." He finishes. I sigh, knowing everything he said is right and I'm going to have to face him eventually "ok I'll go" I say, not even attempting to protest. "thanks love, now go and get dressed" he says whilst pulling me into a hug. I watch him walk away before entering my room, now feeling slightly sick about seeing Keeko and having to pull this off.

Once I enter my room, I take in for the first time what I've been wearing for the past few days, it's a plain white linen cloth, like what people usually wear in hospitals and it is tied at the back. 'oh gosh' I think at the fact I've been wearing this when I've been with Will. Pushing that thought out of my mind, I quickly get changed into the plain black cargo trousers (with pockets, I love pockets) and light green checked shirt that is laid out for me. 'smart but suitable to me' I think. I put my hair up in a simple ponytail, also very me. Finnick enters just as I'm finishing my hair. "ready Darling?" he asks leaning against the door. "yeah" I say walking over to him. "Hovercraft is waiting up top, follow me" he says as he starts to walk away. I quickly hurry up to keep up with this new fast pace he's going. I've only ever been down the hall so I have no idea where I'm going, and the rest of District 13 looks quite different. Once we're out of the hospital the walls turn to what look like very sturdy but old rocks. That seem to change their age, getting older, as we get further up. He takes me up a lot of stairs 'what they don't own lifts' I think as I trudge up behind him, we finally reach the surface and I realise that we were actually underground. 'oh so that's why there's no windows' I muse as I board the hover craft. It takes little over an hour to get to the capitol and as we land Finnick turns to me "stay with me at all times, I've just been told he's in his victor interview and will be out soon, we'll wait in the training centre and we will see him after Rueben does." He says. Once I get off the hovercraft I enter a place I never thought I'd see again. The training centre. I hold my nerve and follow Finnick closely as instructed. We soon reach the doors to which lead to the lift that brings the victors to the stage, we only wait a few minutes before a guy comes out and says "he's all yours, I'll visit soon. Good luck" "thanks Rueben" Finnick says 'oh so this is Rueben' I think. We leave Rueben and walk down a hallway, I slow down upon realising I'm about to meet Keeko for the first time after the games, he has no idea I'm alive and I can't even tell him.

"Hello Keeko, I'm Finnick, and this is my niece Kaylyn" Finnick says gently whilst holding out his hand, Keeko shakes it and turns to me. 'oh no what if he recognises me, I know my hair's different and I'm trying to keep a low profile, but he spent a lot of time close to me in the games, he could recognise me' I think nervously. I force myself to say a small "Hi" to him shyly and look up at him for a second, only to hear him gasp. Shit, he knows me. "Are you ok? Keeko?" Finnick asks softly, this snaps Keeko out from staring into my eyes "yeah yeah I'm fine, your niece just reminds me of someone" he says emotionlessly. 'well that sounds nothing like him' I think. "I think we should take this conversation into some where more private, yes?" Finnick says turning to walk out of the training centre, I immediately follow and Keeko follows a little more slowly, probably scared we're going to hurt him. We reach a similar room, and it takes me a while to realise it's my old dressing room. 'why the hell are we here' I think. "Finnick I'm sorry I couldn't save her, I tried, I tried everything I could, but I'm just not good enough, but I will get my revenge on the capitol. They will pay for killing her and my sister I promise, I just need to know how else wants to rebel, but I don't know where to start" he says in an angry voice that is strange for me to hear coming from Keeko "you seem a lot angrier than you were in the games" talking before I had thought about what to say "yeah, they changed me, killed two people I loved. So naturally I want revenge for putting me and the ones I love in danger for no reason." He says sternly "you have no idea what those games do to you, they play tricks on your mind, and they do things just to hurt you out of fun. Its sadistic and wrong and I want to stop it. You may not understand kid" he says to me "of course I understand, I watch the games every year, I know what happens in them and I don't want it to happen any more than you do, you're not the only one who has lost people in those games! I lost my parents but I'm still trying to not assume that no one understands me." I state angrily without thinking. It takes a few seconds to realise what I've just said, 'oh no, I've given it away, shit. Oh crap, what am I going to do ?' I think desperately, luckily Keeko didn't seem to care or pay attention to what I was saying and immediately turns to Finnick "why did you want to talk to me" he asks slightly calmer. "Well" Finnick starts "we're here to take you and your family to where the rest of the rebels are. We're preparing for war. And we want you to help." Finnick states, Keeko's eyes widen and he shows an evil smile "let's go then" he says starting towards the door "whoa kid, we need you to make a few appearances first so it doesn't seem like you've vanished off the face of the earth, we'll be with you the whole time, don't worry if you don't see us, we'll pick you up from your victors house in a few hours time in hovercraft, Kaylyn will come and get you from your house and onto a hovercraft which will take you too our base, where you will attend a short meeting about your stay there and then will be dismissed to go about your activities." Finnick says, Keeko looks slightly annoyed at this but knows it's right "ok fine" and leaves the dressing room. "well what was bloody close" I say "yeah but he didn't notice I don't think" Finnick says "come on lets go have lunch on the hovercraft before we follow his train back to district 3" Finnick says walking towards the door.

Once we'd done just that I turned to Finnick "what do I do? I mean I love Will but Keeko was there with me, he knows it, he understands it. What if when I'm alone with him something happens and I like him more again, I mean I like him now but I was hoping it would go away, I mean when I'm with Will it does, but when I saw Keeko again...I don't know, I'm so confused" I finished realising I was babbling and not making much sense, despite this Finnick still understood 'he always will' I thought as he started his reply "Love it's going to be confusing, I think that you love Will, and will do forever because you had such a strong bond, and when you were reaped your world came crashing down, I think Keeko was the replacement for Will in the games, that's why you kissed him, because that's what you wanted to do to Will. Yeah you may like him as a friend, but I have noticed the more time you spend with Will the happier you are. Because you don't need or want someone to remind you constantly of the games, you need someone to take that away and remind you of your old life and to be able to start a new life without the games. That person is Will." Finnick he pauses to look at me and continues "I think you should spend as much time as you can with Will, and you'll soon find you only see Keeko as a friend, partly because Keeko is now a different person than he was in the games, and partly because you never truly liked him" he finishes his inspirational speech, 'he always knows just what to say' I think as I get up off my seat and hug Finnick "what's that for?" he asks as I pull away "for everything. For helping me, guiding me, keeping me alive, for being a father to me. Just everything. I don't know what I'd do without you" I say getting slightly upset at the thought of not having Finnick there to help me one day, he pulls me into another hug "hey, darling, I'm always going to be here for you, whether it's for training help, relationship advice, or just someone to talk to for a while. I promise I'll always be here." he whispers in my ear. "thank you" is all I say back, and I mean it, but I don't have time to give a long speech about how much he means to me as the hovercraft has stopped moving, so we must be at Keeko's house now. We pull away and I go down the ladder to get him and his family dreading meeting his parents. 'They don't know it's you that killed lily, calm down' my mind says, 'you didn't kill her anyway' another part of my mind thinks back, as they battle I walk up to the front door of the victors village house and knock 4 times.

The door opens abruptly "Hello, come in, we're just making sure we have everything" Keeko says as he walks into the living room. 'This house is massive' I muse as I follow him and look around in awe at the rather empty house. I look around the living room to see one box on the table and the rest opened with stuff sprawled everywhere. "we're just taking essentials, since I have no idea where I'm going, I thought I'd just take what I'll definitely want to keep with me." he explains in an emotionless tone "good idea" I say gently, "is it ok if I bring my mum, my step-dad and my actual dad, it's just he has nowhere to live if I leave" he asks motioning to the man in the doorway, I look at him and smile 'he has Keeko's eyes' I muse "yes of course it is" I say calmly "thanks" is all he says as he continues to pack things in the box on the table. Half an hour later, we're all on the hovercraft, me and Finnick are at the front of the hovercraft talking lightly, whilst Keeko and his family do the same near the bottom end of the hovercraft. We soon arrive at 13, me and Finnick get off first waiting for the Dean family to show them where to go. We take the Dean family to a small meeting room and tell them to go in, where they will be told about daily life and taken to their rooms after. Me and Finnick go back to the hospital to find Will only to find that when we get there he isn't there.


	18. Chapter 18 where is he?

73rd hunger games – chapter 18 – where is he?

"Where is William Spencer?" Finnick asks the woman at the reception desk "he was checked out this morning, his room is..." she types on her computer "121B" she says looking back up at us. "Am I allowed to be checked out too? My name is ermm..." suddenly realising I don't know what I'm checked in as "Kaylyn Taylor" Finnick says for me, the woman looks suspicious but doesn't comment "ahh yes Kaylyn, you will be allowed out but must come for a check up each day for us to see how your injuries are healing and to re-bandage them, but your allowed out. Your room is ... 121A" I beam at her, and then look at Finnick 'my room is right next to Wills!' I think ecstatically. "come on kid, my room in 121C so I'll walk you there" he says trying to suppress a huge smile. We both practically run to Finnick's room, me slightly slower as I have no idea where I'm going and arrive there in a matter of minutes.

I walk ahead of Finnick and quickly find Wills room, I burst through the door, as soon as Will hears the door he turns around from his dresser and stumbles back slightly at the impact of my hug. He lifts me up and spins me around, then puts me back down on the floor "I missed you" he says, leaning his forehead on mine "I missed you too" I say before capturing him in a kiss, neither of us notice Finnick leaving the room, as we're both lost in each other. We part after a while, and he pulls me towards the bed, he sits on it and I join him, resting my head on his chest. "how was the capitol" he asks playing with my hair "boring" I say 'well some of it was' I think "did you see Keeko?" he asks I can feel a little pain in his voice, I turn my head up to look at him "yes, we brought him here because he wanted to join the rebellion, and we need all the victors we can get" I say gently, I can tell Will thinks there is something going on, I knew we'd have to have this conversation soon, I was just hoping to spend a little time with him happily before we had this tense discussion. "Do you love him? Because he sure as hell loves you" Will replies in a slightly angry tone that is laced with hurt. "No I don't love him. I love you. I always will do. What happened in the arena was because I honestly thought I was going to die, and I missed you like crazy and my loneliness got the better of me. I love you Will, not him." I say softly "I should have told you how I felt before you went in" he says whilst getting up and walking over to the dresser clamping his hands to it. "Then maybe you wouldn't have fallen for that guy, you'll soon realise that I don't understand the experience you've had in the games when you want to talk about it, and go back to Keeko because he understands you more" he says getting angry "no I won't, because I don't want to talk about the games. I don't want to even remember them. I want to put a stop to them, but I certainly don't want to talk about them, and if I do, I'll talk to Finnick, not Keeko" I say sternly, trying to get him to believe me "yeah but let's face it, he could probably protect you better than I could, he did in the games, and I saw you two kiss you can't fake a kiss like that, it killed me every time you kissed, but it kept happening, you wouldn't kiss a guy like that just because you're lonely. I know you love him, I know you'll leave me for him because he's better than me and I bet you were just with me so you could not be alone before he came back." I'm now crying and trying to protest and tell him none of this is true, but he's not listening and he continues to shout "you're time in the arena won't be forgotten and he'll fall in love with you all over again and take you because he's the better guy!" he shouts, he then punches the dresser, making a huge whole, but obviously not caring about it as he continues to shout "what's the point in you even being with me and letting me think I have you back if you're just going to leave again!" he shouts "JUST GET OUT!" he shouts again. I look at him shocked of where this sudden outburst has come from, and leave the room, crying my eyes out, I slam the door shut, and run to my room next door. I lock the door and go over to the adjacent wall, slide my back down it and continue to cry my eyes out, shaking from the hurt that Will doesn't believe I love him and probably never wants to see me again as he thinks I'm in love with Keeko. 'BUT I'M NOT!' I think desperately.

I continue to shake and cry as I hear a loud bang next door and the slamming of doors again before I hear a knock on my door. I don't answer hoping they'll think I'm not in here, they can't get in anyway, the door is locked. I hear another knock, I ignore it and continue to cry silently and shake. Suddenly I hear a loud thud and the door swings open, the lock bust. I look up in shock at what Finnick did just to get to me. He walks over to me, picks me up, carries me out of my room, into his, and sits on the sofa with me in his lap. He rubs my back soothingly as I cry my eyes out on his shirt. It's a while before I calm down enough to listen to him. "It'll get sorted, I promise, he's just worried you're going to leave him. I know you won't, but just give him time to calm down and he'll come round, you'll see." He says softly as he continues to rub my back "H-he d-doesn't believe *hiccup* me, a-and h-he won't l-listen t-to m-my e-explanation" I sob out as another round of tears engulf my face and Finnick's shirt. "shhh shhh, he'll listen from now on especially..." Finnick never finished that sentence as right then Will burst through the door with a very painful looking black eye.

"Can I talk to Kaylyn...alone please Finnick." he says tentatively. I look at Finnick and he says "it's up to you love" "o-ok b-but I-in m-my r-room" I choke out. I get up off Finnick's lap and walk shakily to my room, I get under the covers feeling very cold, and sit up as Will enters. He looks at the lock but says nothing, and closes the door. "Kay look I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of that, I'm just scared, I can't lose you again. I thought you loved Keeko and had gone to see him today to tell him who you were so you could be together, but after our...erm...discussion Finnick came in and put me straight" he says pointing to his black eye. "I'm so sorry I did this to you, if you explain I promise I'll listen and believe your explanation" he says softly sitting on the edge of my bed. I fiddle with the covers for a while until I speak "I thought I was going to die. I missed you so much it was sending me crazy, and so when Keeko first kissed me I walked away because it felt wrong. But when he found me I was so overcome with loneliness and hurt that I just kissed him. I only did that because that's what I wanted to do to you at that moment, I now realise that. Keeko is not the better fighter, you are. You taught me and I could beat Keeko in a sword fight if it came down to it. I'm not with you because you're the better fighter. I don't love you because of that. I love you because you're kind, funny, smart, and perfect for me. you've always been there for me." I pause and take a shaky breath as I still haven't quite calmed down from all the crying I've done "I don't want to be reminded of the games every day, and Keeko will do that, I need someone to take me away from those horrible nights and put new happier ones in their place. I need and want someone who I loved before the games, in the games and after. I need you Will. I will never ever go to Keeko because I never loved him, or liked him, he was there when I was lonely, that's all. I love you, not him." I finish, Will looks up at me, and at the same time I look at him "I believe you Kay. I'm so sorry, I'm just scared, I can't cope with losing you again. I should have listened to you in the first place, I will always do that from now on. I'm never leaving your side. I love you too Kay. Always will" he says gently as he comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. I move so he can sit on the bed, and then I rest my head on his chest. We fall asleep like that, both content with being in each other's presence.


	19. Chapter 19 epilogue 1yr 12 later

**Chapter 19 - Epilogue – about a year and half later**

Our daily training had just finished and me and Will have gone to my room to spend reflection time together. We have gotten used to the ways of district 13, their military style life; it's harsh but very fair. We still visit 4 keeping up appearances with Finnick, and so he can see Annie as well. He occasionally goes to the capitol saying its 'business'; I figure he doesn't want to talk about his 'business' so I don't ask. Me and Will have the same schedule thanks to Finnick, so we spend every day together which I love. Keeko lives a few doors down from me and Will, which is a bit difficult sometimes, but we try to avoid him as much as possible for both our benefits. No one has figured out who I am so far. It has been very close to Keeko finding out a few times, but I successfully managed to leave the conversation before he figured it out. Will and I are now currently on my bed, I'm resting my head on his chest as he plays with my hair, lightly talking.

"You know dinner has been moved to 7:30, apparently some capitol broadcast that Coin wants the whole District to watch, apart from the patients in hospital of course. Watch it with me?" he asks in a gentle tone "of course" I say looking up to him, he pulls me into a long heated kiss, which doesn't last long because a now 9 year old Michael (soon to be 10) comes charging in and we quickly pull away, trying to look innocent as if we hadn't been in a heated kissing session. "Are we going to watch the broadcast all together as a family?" he asks me sweetly, he's now referring to Will as Uncle Will; they had gotten really close whilst I was in the games. I pull him onto my lap "of course we are" I say "We'll all go down together at 6:50, Go tell Uncle Finnick" I say, he jumps off my lap at this point and scurries away out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Now where were we?" Will says teasingly as he pulls me into yet another kiss, only to be interrupted again by Finnick, this time though, we don't realise when Finnick walks in and sees us kissing heatedly. He clears his throat and we pull away quickly, trying to look innocent. "Now now kids" he says with a smirk, whilst me and Will go red in the face "Michael said we are all watching the broadcast as a family" he says moving off topic, I nod in answer, whilst brushing my hair back with my hand. "yeah we all have to be in that giant hall at 7 for the broadcast, so we thought we could stand together and watch" Will explains, Finnick nods his head in approval "I'll be back in here with Michael at 6:50, behave yourselves" he says smirking whilst he leaves the room. We look at each other and continue our previous activity.

True to his word Finnick returns with Michael in tow at 6:50, we stopped soon enough before he came this time, so it looked like we were just cuddling before he came in. "ready kids?" Finnick asks "yeah" we say in unison, we then look at each other and laugh at that. "Let's go you two" he says. We both get up and Will laces his fingers through mine and we all set off down the hall to the giant meeting room where the broadcast will be shown on a big TV screen. We arrive there on time, just to see the capitol seal before the broadcast starts. At first they show Katniss Everdeen's wedding dresses (she won the 74th hunger games, along with Peeta; they pulled a very rebellious act by almost committing suicide so the capitol could have no victor, genius. But now they're playing this wedding story that everyone knows is fake, but they have to play it to stay alive), with her modelling each one, it ends with Caesar saying "let's get Katniss Everdeen to her Wedding in style!" then telling us to stay tuned for another big event of the evening "that's right, this year will be the 75th anniversary of the hunger games, the 3rd quarter quell!" he booms. The anthem plays and Snow makes an introduction about what the other two quarter quells were and then finally pulls the card out of the box the little boy is holding. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors". I realise instantly as to what this means and look around to Finnick to see that he isn't there anymore, I look behind me to see him skidding out of the hall, I presume to go to his room. I let go of Will's hand and run after him, we've all gotten much faster since training, including Finnick so it's quite hard to catch up with him even though I am much faster myself. I eventually get to our hallway to see him slamming the door to his room. I hear several bangs before I get to the door and swing it open. I stand there for half a second looking around the ransacked room for Finnick to see him curled up in a corner, behind a fallen desk. I say nothing as I walk over to him, I sit next to him and pull him into a strong hug, I feel him sob, and I squeeze tighter around him as he cries on my shirt. We sit there for hours, no one disturbs us knowing me and Finnick like to only be with each other when one of us is distressed. He finally calms down enough for me to know that he will listen "it may not be you" I say "there are a lot of victors in 4, it could be someone else" I say softly. "w-what about A-Annie?" he asks. It pains me to see him like this; he's usually so strong, so in control, so calm, so relaxed. It hurts to see him this distraught, I just want to cry with him, but knowing it won't help I hold myself together. "If Annie gets picked someone will volunteer, I'm sure of that" I say hoping this will console him a bit. I know who Annie is, I've met her in 4 sometimes, she lost her mind after her own Hunger Games. It's really horrible; she has these fits that only Finnick can get her out of. He sticks by her; he loves her and would do anything for her. I think it's really sweet how he much he loves her, he's even more worried about her going into the games than him. This is why I admire Finnick. He's still sobbing when he looks up to me "we need a plan, we need to stop this. Right now. Tomorrow we'll talk to Haymitch and all the other mentors. They have gone too far now! Going through the traumatic experience once is bad enough but making a victor go through it again that's too much!" he says very angrily. "Yeah we will, we'll plan, we'll show up the quarter quell. Next year the rebellion starts" I say also now angry. We stay like that for the rest of the night and eventually fall asleep.

I wake up with a blanket over me and Finnick, the room is put back to how it was, with everything repaired. 'Who did this?' I muse as I look around the room. I feel Finnick wake, I look to him, he still has red puffy eyes from crying. "who did this?" he asks voicing my earlier question "I did" says Will who is now at the door looking at us sympathetically, I smile at him weakly and he leaves closing the door behind him, I realise that breakfast is on the dresser, I get up and bring it over to Finnick. We eat in silence both in deep thought about what we are going to do today. "We'll need to talk to all the other mentors, and most of the other victors. I think Katniss is the face we need for the rebellion, especially since she pulled that stunt in her first games she's sure to get put back in, so even if I am in the games, we need her to live. But I plan on getting out alive" he finishes which makes me wonder what he is planning.

Just as Finnick and I talked about, he talks to all the mentors on the phone, telling each of them his plan and inviting them for a meeting about it later that day. I'm not allowed in but I'm allowed the day off schedule as is Will in case we need to help Finnick. The meeting has already started and me and Will are sitting on the floor outside the meeting room attempting to listen in to what Finnick's idea is but we only catch s few words "damn these walls are thick" I say in a frustrated tone. "…_blow up…",_ "_hovercraft", "bread"_and_"alive"_are heard with a few minutes in between each, but this doesn't help us decipher his plan. We eventually get bored and decide to just go for a walk hoping he will tell us when he gets out of this meeting. We end up back in my room, just talking whilst sitting against my back wall. "I hope he's ok" I say in a worried tone "he'll be fine love" Will says kissing my head "just stick by him" he finishes. We both clearly get lost in thought after that until Finnick comes through the door. "ok guys, I'm going to be doing separate training, as well as all the victors to prepare for the games in case they get picked, you're welcome to join me if you want but you don't have to" he says in an emotionless tone "we're joining you" we both say in unison, after which we look at each other amused. Finnick leaves after that with no joking remark. I get up "I'll go see him" I say "I'll be back" I say walking out the door.

I knock on his door, hearing no reply I attempt to open the door to find it locked. I take a few steps back and charge at the door, effectively knocking it down. I look around to see Finnick sitting in the same space as he was yesterday when I found him. "What if no one volunteers for her, what if I get picked and someone volunteers for me, and then Annie gets picked and no one volunteers for her so I can't help her?" he asks in a solemn tone. "That won't happen, someone will volunteer, 4 isn't that heartless and the other female victors will know about Annie and not let her go in, I'm sure of it" I say walking over to him and sitting next to him, I pull him into another hug after hearing him cry. After a while he says "rolls reversed" in a light tone "well I'm not just going to let you be upset on your own" I say to him in the same tone. "I'm sorry, I must seem pathetic to you" he says "no! Absolutely not, you know I'd be much worse if I knew I had a chance of going back into the games, it's a very expected reaction Fin" I say calmly but sternly. We stay quiet after that, Finnick calming down and me in deep thought. We eventually fall asleep there, in the same position as last night.

From the next day onwards Me, Will, Finnick and all the other victors train a special training schedule in their own districts. We're back in 4 now, all living in Finnick's house. Finnick told Haymitch not to tell Katniss and Peeta about their plan because we need them to act as natural as possible and Haymitch thinks they can't act (we all laughed at this when he told us). Me and Will go on walks a lot and spend a lot of time with Michael, Finnick and Annie relaxing despite our ruthless training schedule. We all stick to a strict diet (apart from Michael) and sleeping hours, we also practice with weapons so we we're all used to using them, even though me and Will don't have a possibility of going back into the games, we still train because we think it will help the rebellion more if some of us are trained with weapons other than guns. It's mid-July when reaping day arrives, and there's a tense feeling in the air. We're all scared that Finnick is getting reaped as well as Annie. I'm hoping against hope that neither gets picked. At noon we all head to the square to see a crowd of people there, waiting for the names to be reaped. "Welcome, let's get straight to it shall we?" Peter Sharpe says putting his hand in the girls' bowl. He fishes around for a while, I feel flickering in my stomach as he clutches a piece of paper. He lifts it out and clears his throat. "Kaylyn Taylor." He stutters out.

_**The End...?**_

Well that's it. It's ended. Over. Finished. Well...maybe not. I've started writing a sequel and will post that up here when I've finished it, but it may be a while, I'm so busy with work and school at the moment, but it will be up. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review, I don't mind constructive criticism. Thank you for all your support and once again thank you to ScarleyandDaniel for helping me and listening to my ramblings about this story. So until next time...bye :)


End file.
